Of Dust And Leaves ·· De poussières et de feuilles
by Roselyne
Summary: Première rencontre entre Aragorn et Legolas alors que le jeune Aragorn Estel est envoyé en messager à Mirkwood avec Haldir et Elloran, et découvre un étrange tableau qui provoque la mort de quiconque le regarde...
1. Etrange peur

**_Disclaimer: _**_  
Les persos de Tolkien sont à Tolkien (ou "rendez à Caesar ce qui appartient à Caesar"... uhm... -__-; )  
Le personnage de Elloran est un perso que j'ai créé pour les raisons de cette fic. -- il est à moi... Mais libre à vous si vous souhaitez l'utiliser ^__~_

**OF DUST AND LEAVES  
(De Poussière et de Feuilles)**

**Chapitre 1 - Etrange peur...**

  
Une vaste demeure se dressait dans la forêt de Mirkwood. De loin, elle se mariait totalement avec la nature environnante au point de paraître ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, telle toute ville elfique.

A l'instar des humains, les elfes ne s'étaient jamais éloignés de la nature pour affirmer leur puissance. Ils entretenaient avec Elle des rapports basés sur la collaboration, l'art, le chant, la douceur de vivre, et leurs habitations se mêlaient de vert de de bruns, tels de grands et majestueux arbres.

Et le temps semblaient s'écouler lentement dans ce genre d'endroit, tel que pour leurs habitants, peu atteints par les saisons qui se succédaient à un rythme sinistre pour les mortels.

Ces derniers jours, la chaleur s'était faite sentir même dans les coins reculés et ombragés de Mirkwood. Et en cette heure avancée de la nuit, bon nombre d'elfes s'étaient rassemblés autour de la rivière pour goûter un peu à la fraîcheur.

Pourtant, à l'un des balcons du palais, un elfe solitaire regardait devant lui sans réellement porter attention à l'étalage de beauté face à lui. Elloran était venu il y avait aujourd'hui un mois, quittant Lothlorien avec son meilleur ami Haldir, ainsi qu'Estel. Ce dernier avait été envoyé en messager depuis Rivendell par le Seigneur Elrond et était passé quelques jours par Lothlorien avant de poursuivre vers Mirkwood. Elloran avait souhaité accompagner Haldir par goût d'aventure...

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui il en était presque venu à regretter sa folie...

Il était vêtu d'une tunique bleu-pâle faite de soie légère, qui se soulevait lentement avec le vent paresseux qui effleurait ses bras nus. Ses cheveux blond, habituellement libres sur ses épaules, étaient ce soir-là retenus en une queue de cheval, un bon moyen pour lutter contre la chaleur dont tout le monde se plaignait. 

Il soupira en essayant de garder son calme et se passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il sentit son coeur battre de façon incontrôlée. Des paroles lui vinrent à nouveau à l'esprit.

_"Jusqu'à ce que la lune fasse un cycle complet..."_

Ce soir, la lune venait de terminer son cycle... 

Un cycle commencé il y avait exactement 24 jours... 

Pendant un instant, désireux d'éloigner ces pensées, Elloran fixa du regard un moustique qui venait de se poser sur un des tissus de soie qui entourait le balcon. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'insecte repartit, se laissant dériver au gré du vent léger. Les elfes devaient être comme cela en temps normal: se laissant dériver au gré des événements, sans inquiétude, vivant au jour le jour et profitant des délices de la vie.

Elloran soupira à nouveau. Il n'avait pas plut depuis plusieurs jours et une lourde atmosphère d'humidité envahissait les lieux. Il n'avait pas réellement l'impression d'étouffer, mais se sentait oppressé, comme si un poids pesait sur sa poitrine. Il se souvint de la veille. 

Il l'avait montré à Estel. Il avait montré le tableau...! Et Estel, bien qu'humain, avait eut la même impression que lui. Oh, il ne l'avait pas dit si ouvertement, mais Elloran l'avait bien dévisagé alors qu'il regardait le tableau, et le malaise sur les traits du dunedain avait été évident!

Mais il n'avait pas eut l'air de prendre au sérieux la menace.

Et maintenant, Elloran se sentait seul. Il n'avait pas osé en parler à Haldir. Il avait eu peur que son ami ne se moque de lui. Ne le traite de froussard. 

Elloran repensa aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés non loin il y avait aujourd'hui 24 jours. Haldir lui avait toujours dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut; et pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fureter dans les couloirs du palais de Mirkwood. C'était par pur hasard qu'il était tombé sur cette chambre abandonnée... C'était par pur hasard qu'il avait regardé ce tableau étrange... Ou était-ce vraiment du hasard?

Une voix ne l'avait-elle pas poussé à prendre ce chemin... ?

Quelle était cette voix qu'il avait entendue en lui au moment où il regardait le tableau?  
Estel avait-il raison? Etait-il un elfe influençable qui se laissait effrayer par de vulgaires contes pour enfant?

_"Jusqu'à ce que la lune fasse un cycle complet..."_

Et bien quoi? Qu'allait-il se produire à ce moment? Techniquement, Elloran y resongea, aucune menace n'avait été formulée ouvertement contre lui. Alors pourquoi avait-il peur? Pourquoi ne dormait-il plus ou presque plus depuis? Pourquoi les rares rêves qu'ils faisait le laissaient dans un état de frayeur et d'épuisement intense?

Ses rêves détenaient-ils la réponse à ses questions?

  
Elloran s'accouda au balcon, fixant toujours sans la voir la forêt devant lui. Les violents battements de son coeur ne s'étaient toujours pas atténués. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant. Il respira à fond plusieurs fois pour essayer de se calmer, pour essayer de se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce... Probablement orchestrée par Haldir lui-même, ou par un des deux fils du Roi Thranduil; Mellorim, ou Ùmaia, bien que l'idée de cet elfe si imbu de sa personne en train de monter ce genre de blague pouvait prêter à rire...

"S'il vous plaît..." Sans pouvoir le contrôler, Elloran venait d'appeler à l'aide... Personne en particulier... Le jeune elfe sentit de léger tremblement l'agiter. Il saisit le bol d'eau fraîche qu'il avait posé sur le balcon et vida son contenu d'un trait, essayant de se calmer avant de reposer le bol en terre cuite sur le côté. La lueur de la lune qui tombait sur lui l'éclairait gentiment de sa lumière bleutée. En temps normal Elloran aimait la lueur de l'astre nocturne... Mais pas ce soir... Ce soir, il ne pouvait trouver la paix. Cette lune lui rappelait trop la menace inconnue qui pesait sur lui. Et malgré la chaleur presque oppressante, il se mit à frissonner et sentit le froid l'envahir. Il frotta ses mains contre ses bras pour essayer de se réchauffer, étant probablement ce soir-là le seul elfe en train d'effectuer ce geste...

Malgré le bol d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler, la gorge d'Elloran était sèche, et une sensation de soif le tenaillait à nouveau. Il avait envie de boire à nouveau... Mais pour boire, il fallait qu'il aille rechercher de l'eau dans la cruche déposée dans sa chambre.

Et celavoulait dire, se retourner pour quitter le balcon.

Et cela... il ne le voulait pour rien au monde... Ses mains tremblaient et il sentait quelque chose rôder derrière lui. Certainement pas une présence elfique... Une odeur d'eau croupie imprégna l'air ambiant...

Elloran sentit son coeur se serrer et regretta soudain de ne pas avoir pris d'arme avec lui. Mais pourquoi, en temps de paix, un elfe aurait-il eut besoin d'avoir une arme pour passer de sa chambre au balcon? Ou l'inverse...

Soudain, il regretta de ne pas avoir été avec les autres près de la rivière. Il se sentait isolé et menacé. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se retourner, bien qu'il sentit quelque chose se déplacer derrière lui. Il avait besoin d'aide. Face à lui, il pouvait voir les grands arbres, et certaines constructions gracieuses des environs du palais, mais nulle âme qui vive en ce moment. A croire que tous les elfes de Mirkwood s'étaient rassemblés près des points d'eau, délaissant la garde du palais en cas d'attaque d'orcs. 

Elloran se rendit compte que même s'il avait aperçut un elfe à l'instant même, il aurait été bien incapable de l'appeler, tant sa gorge était sèche et serrée. Il tremblait maintenant comme une feuille. Même si la chose derrière lui n'était que le fruit de son imagination, causée par le trop grand manque de fatigue, elle n'en produisait pas moins de fortes sensations.

_'Je fais quoi si cette chose me touche?'_, se demanda Elloran. Il était certain désormais qu'une chose sombre se déplaçait derrière lui... Et attendait le bon moment...

_'Ce n'est que mon imagination'_, essaya-t-il encore de se rassurer. _'A tous les coups, si je me retourne, je verrai qu'il n'y a rien. Il n'y a rien, c'est sur...!'_

Elloran avait très envie de se retourner pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien derrière lui, et pour se sortir définitivement de cette situation. Mais, voulait-il vraiment se retourner uniquement pour cela? Il avait la chair de poule. Il avait l'impression que des doigts brumeux et glacés venaient de toucher sa nuque, et se déplaçaient maintenant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa tunique légère était trempée d'une sueur froide et il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les réactions trop violente de son corps.

Elloran avait franchement peur à présent... Ce n'était plus une simple appréhension d'une illusion que ses nerfs à bout lui faisaient subir. Il avait du mal à respirer... Comme si la peur l'avait saisit à la gorge ... et serrait...

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à penser de manière cohérente.

Une voix intérieure lui intima l'ordre de se retourner, lui affirmant qu'il n'y avait rien derrière lui. Il devait réintégrer sa chambre, s'il voulait ne fut-ce que reprendre un peu d'eau avant de mourir de soif sur ce balcon...

Un moustique repassa en trombe près de ses oreilles. Alors, Elloran, comme piqué au vif, se retourna enfin.

  


A suivre]

*****************

_Bah oui... ***évite une canette de coca volante*** 'fallait s'y attendre que je finirais le chapitre sur une note de suspens ***évite un couteau de cuisine volant*** C'est plus marrant comme ça, non? ***évite une chaise volante* **_

_Pour ce qui est des noms des frères de Legolas, j'ignore totalement s'il a des frères et soeurs dans le bouquin (j'ai encore trouvé ça nulle part). Ici, j'ai mis **Mellorim** et **Ùmaia**, mais simplement comme nom temporaire. Si l'un(e) d'entre vous a plus de renseignements sur les vrais noms des membres de la famille de Legolas, n'hésitez pas à le dire, je corrigerai le chapitre par la suite ;)_

_D'avance merci pour vos reviews :))) ***nyeux d'agneaux***  
_


	2. La Pièce Sombre

**_Disclaimer: _**_  
Les persos de Tolkien sont à Tolkien (ou "rendez à Caesar ce qui appartient à Caesar"... uhm... -__-; )  
Le personnage de Elloran est un perso que j'ai créé pour les raisons de cette fic. -- il est à moi... Mais libre à vous si vous souhaitez l'utiliser ^__~_

  
**OF DUST AND LEAVES  
(De Poussière et de Feuilles)  
Chapitre 2 - La pièce sombre**  


  
Estel s'étira et sentit ses muscles engourdis par l'humidité. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas le seul qui avait choisit de passer la nuit sur la rive de la rivière. L'eau qui tourbillonnait doucement avait des facultés berçantes, et donnait l'illusion de fraîcheur, même si vous n'y étiez pas submergé. La plupart des elfes étaient également en train d'émerger du sommeil. Dans la lueur des premiers rayons de l'aube, Estel vit quelques moustiques qui voletaient paresseusement. Il grinça des dents. Qu'avait dit Haldir au sujet du goût prononcé des moustiques de Mirkwood pour le sang humain ? Il savait qu'il payerait bientôt cette nuit à la belle étoile.

Un gerbe d'eau glacée coupa court à ses pensées. Il se retourna, toussotant et crachotant, pour voir Haldir, les pieds dans l'eau, et les mains trempées, une large sourire sur son visage. " Debout, la belle au bois dormant ! ". Estel n'eut aucun mal à deviner d'où était provenue l'eau.

" Toi ", fut le seul avertissement auquel Haldir eut droit, avant que Estel ne bondisse sur lui avec l'intention évidente de lui faire boire quelques litres d'eau. Mais c'était sans compter l'agilité des elfes. Haldir esquiva l'attaque d'Estel, et l'humain termina la tête première dans la rivière sous l'hilarité générale des elfes de Mirkwood encore présents. Estel se redressa, frigorifié, oubliant presque que quelques heures auparavant, il souhaitait que la chaleur caniculaire cesse et qu'une bonne tempête de neige les soulage

Puis, devant le sourire large de Haldir, il remarqua que quelque chose manquait Il se tourna alors rapidement, s'attendant à voir Elloran derrière lui, préparant encore un sale coup Mais seuls quelques elfes dont il ignorait le nom, se trouvaient sur la berge de l'autre côté. Estel jeta un regard circulaire. " Où est Elloran ? ". Haldir souleva un sourcil et jeta lui aussi un regard autour de lui. " Probablement encore en train de fureter quelque part C'est la première fois qu'il quitte Lothlórien, et bon, il est jeune "

Estel sourit - _Jeune pour Haldir signifiait 'en dessous de 3000 ans'_. Il savait qu'aux yeux des elfes, il était encore moins qu'un enfant, du haut de ses 23 ans. 

N'empêche qu'il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu hier soir lors du rassemblement. Mais après tout, Elloran avait tout aussi bien pu lier connaissance avec d'autres elfes de Mirkwood, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Cela aurait été dommage que le jeune elfe de Lothlórien reste isolé dans son coin

Sauf qu'Estel avait un sentiment étrange. Elloran hier n'avait pas semblé aller bien. Il n'allait pas bien depuis plusieurs jours, maintenant qu'il y songeait ! Etait-il resté dans sa chambre pour se reposer ?

_Par cette chaleur ? Es-tu devenu fou, fils d'Arathorn ?_

Haldir sembla suivre sa pensée, et eut un sourire amusé. " Les elfes vont bientôt se réunir pour le repas du matin. Nous devons y voir le roi Thranduil. Je vais voir si Elloran est dans un des groupes de Mirkwood, toi si tu as le temps de passer par le palais et voir où il traîne encore Je ne voudrais pas que la délégation de Lothlórien fasse mauvaise impression ". L'expression de Haldir était devenue sérieuse tout à coup, puis il regarda Estel de la tête au pied et fit une moue désapprobatrice. Estel eut envie de l'étrangler

Estel déambulait dans le palais du roi. Les hautes colonnes torsadées faisaient vraiment sembler à des troncs d'arbres pétrifiés dans du marbre. Simplicité et luxe avaient trouvé en cet endroit un terrain d'entente. Les rayons du soleil filtraient doucement parmi les interstices des courbes des piliers clairs et des portes finement découpées. Ci et là pendaient de grands voiles de soies, doucement soulevés par le vent. Estel connaissait peu les humains, mais savaient que nul art ne pouvait égaler celui des elfes. On aurait du mal à croire que ce pays était en guerre contre des hordes d'orcs, d'araignées et de loups.

Estel se dirigea à pas léger et silencieux vers la chambre d'Elloran. Il pouvait essayer d'imiter les elfes, son sang humain le trahissait toujours légèrement. Il haïssait sa lourdeur et sa gaucherie, bien qu'Haldir lui ait mainte fois certifié qu'il était agile, _pour un humain_.

Estel avait haï la précision.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre. D'abord doucement, puis un peu plus fort. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il aurait pu rebrousser chemin. Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il se souvint de l'état dans lequel il avait vu Elloran la veille durant la journée. L'elfe était en proie à quelque chose qui oscillait entre la panique et l'hystérie. Il avait refusé de voir les soigneurs, affirmant que personne ne le croirait Et finalement il avait expliqué à Estel l'origine de son tourment. Ou plutôt, il lui avait montré.

Ensemble, ils s'étaient aventurés dans une aile du palais qui semblait condamnée. L'obscurité y siégeait, nulle soin n'y était plus apporté, comme si l'on voulait clairement montrer que cet endroit était en deuil Depuis longtemps

Quelqu'un est mort dans cet endroit, avait pensé Estel, avant qu'une autre pensée ne vienne frapper son esprit. Une voix paniquée, dont les échos semblaient rebondir sur les parois de son esprit. 

_Laisse cet endroit en paix, Estel. C'est dangereux._

Il avait froncé les sourcils, mais avait continué. Elloran avait semblé en plein délire, et Estel n'avait pas le cur de l'abandonner là, tout simplement parce que des voix superstitieuses dans sa tête ne semblaient pas aimer cet endroit.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, Elloran non plus ne semblait pas l'aimer. On aurait dit qu'il était poussé Que quelque chose lui disait d'y amener quelqu'un. Estel eut la vision d'une créature monstrueuse et tentaculaire, attendant une nouvelle proie. Et quand Estel s'en approcherait, il mourrait ou deviendrait comme Elloran.

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ces pensées absurdes, mais ce mouvement n'échappa pas à Elloran.

" Tu sens son pouvoir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? "

'De quel pouvoir était-il en train de parler', se demanda Estel.

_Quitte cet endroit, Estel. Pars maintenant tant que tu le peux encore..._

Estel secoua légèrement les épaules. Voix stupides. Elloran parut le juger un moment, ses yeux cernés de fatigue plongeant dans ceux de l'humain, pour voir peut-être si l'humain ne lui mentait pas. Puis ses traits s'étaient relâchés (mais son regard s'était vidé). " Je vais te le montrer. Il faut que tu le voies Au moins je saurai si c'est normal, ou juste moi en train de devenir fou. "

Elloran avait reprit sa marche, mais Estel était resté un instant immobile, les cheveux s'étaient hérissés sur sa nuque.

_Va-t-en, Estel ! Quitte cet endroit au plus vite !!!_

Estel sentait quelque chose dans cet endroit, puis secoua la tête avec un petit rire silencieux. Elloran préparait une blague avec Haldir. Ca devait être ça ! Ils essayaient de lui faire peur et allaient essayer de le surprendre, pour encore se gausser de lui. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il emboîta courageusement le pas d'Elloran avec un sourire fanfaron sur son visage.

Elloran avança encore durant près d'une minute, et arriva en bout de couloir. L'air était étrangement lourd en cet endroit, et la pénombre semblait presque solide. L'elfe s'arrêta devant une porte, tournant le dos à Estel. " C'est ici ", murmura l'elfe d'une voix plate où seul un léger tremblement pouvait témoigner d'une frayeur contenue. Estel souleva un sourcil sceptique, décidé à ne pas paniquer comme ses deux amis souhaitaient probablement qu'il fasse.

_Il y a quelque chose là-dedans, Estel, quelque chose de TERRIBLE. Par d'ici tant qu'il en est temps, Estel! Va-t-en, s'il te plait! Va-t-en! VA-T-EN!!!_

La main d'Elloran se tendit vers la poignée de la porte et la saisit doucement, la faisant tourner avec un bruit de grincement. Estel s'attendit à tout moment que la porte en bois noirci se fende en deux et ne tombe sur le sol, soulevant une tonne de poussière. Mais la porte s'ouvrit plutôt facilement, et par-dessus l'épaule d'Elloran, Estel distingua une faible lumière. Elloran rentra dans la pièce avec précaution, de légers tremblements agitaient son corps de temps à autre. Estel fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis porta son attention à la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient.

C'était une chambre, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas du servir depuis de longues années, voire même plusieurs siècles, s'il en jugeait la poussières qui s'accumulaient sur les meubles et les voiles qui pendaient en travers de la pièce, agités par le vent doux qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Il du étouffer un toussotement, sentant sa gorge le gratter. Elloran s'était avancé jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et fixait quelque chose à un mur. Estel vit que son visage était recouvert de sueur et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, la pupille dilatée. Estel fronça à nouveau les sourcils et vint se placer à côté d'Elloran pour voir ce que l'elfe fixait avec un tel mélange d'horreur et de fascination sur le visage.

Au début, il ne vit rien d'autre que des objets divers sur une étagère boisée, il aurait été incapable de les citer, avec l'obscurité et la poussière. Des feuilles mortes semblaient s'être amoncelées contre le mur à divers endroits. La plupart de ces feuilles étaient noircies par le temps. Preuve que la fenêtre de cette pièce était restée ouverte depuis vraiment très longtemps.

Estel fronça parcourut le mur du regard, se demandant soudain à qui appartenait cette chambre et pourquoi était-elle isolée à ce point

Puis son regard s'arrêta, et il sut ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Il avait cru à de la terre, ou des feuilles collées sur le mur par l'humidité et la poussière qui s'était amoncelée au fil des siècles Mais il remarqua alors un cadre sombre délimitant un rectangle presque parfait. Le bois du cadre était noir, le faisant presque ressembler à du métal. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de portrait dans ce cadre, nul autre objet que les feuilles mortes collées de manière aléatoire

Pendant un moment, la pièce était tellement silencieuse qu'Estel cru qu'il était seul, à regarder ce portrait stupide. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une légère vibration. Pas tellement dans son corps Mais à l'intérieur de lui... Un vibration de son esprit

_Pars ! Pars loin d'ici Estel !!!_

La voix habituelle

_jusqu'à ce que la lune fasse un cycle complet._

Une voix étrangère Désincarnée 'Valar !', pensa Estel, légèrement amusé, 'une voix étrangère dans ma tête ? Appelons les gardes !'. Et pourtant, il avait toujours ce léger sentiment de malaise en regardant ce tableau. Il se sentit observé et vit qu'Elloran était contre le mur, le fixant de ses yeux clairs, attendant une réaction.

Estel sortit de sa torpeur. Il n'était pas question de se mettre à trembler comme une vieille radoteuse devant une chose tout aussi insignifiante qu'un vieux tableau pourri ! Elloran et Haldir ne l'auraient pas dans un piège aussi absurde !

" C'est ça qui t'effrayait ? ", demanda-t-il d'une voix où il plaça toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait. " Ce n'est qu'un tableau. "

Il avait l'impression que sa voix tremblait. Oh, les deux autres devaient bien s'amuser en ce moment. Haldir devait être caché quelque part dans cette pièce, à l'bserver et préparer la phase deux de leur blague! Il sentit qu'il avait besoin de montrer à quel point ces choses ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Il avança une main vers le tableau et en toucha le bois. La vibration était là. Elle entra dans sa peau et pendant un moment, sembla le traverser, puis elle disparut. Estel sentait que la sueur allait perler sur son front, si ce n'était déjà le cas ! Mais il tourna un sourire calme vers Elloran. " Ce n'est rien d'autre Rien dont il faut avoir peur "

_Trop tard, Estel Il est trop tard_

Estel déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'aimait pas être le jouet d'un jeu de nerfs instauré par ses deux aînés. Le genre de jeux qu'on utilisait contre de jeunes enfants crédules ! Et il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle la différence d'âge avec ces amusements stupides. Son regard s'était assombri et il s'était retourné vers la porte. " Si tu n'as rien d'autres à me montrer d'effrayant, je suggère qu'on parte d'ici avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne. "

Mais quand il fut hors de la pièce, il remarqua que son dos était trempé de sueur. Il se retourna légèrement vers Elloran qui fixait toujours le tableau d'un air horrifié. Et si ce tableau l'avait réellement effrayé ? Elloran disait ne plus pouvoir dormir correctement depuis qu'il l'avait vu, que des cauchemars le hantaient.

_Par ailleurs Estel, as-tu idée de ce que cela va te faire, à toi ?_

Estel serra les mâchoires, espérant taire cette petite voix. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Elloran sortit de la pièce, lentement, avec des gestes de somnambule, le regard désespéré. Etait-il dans cet état depuis qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Presque 24 jours

_Un cycle complet de la lune_

Estel ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. A moins que la détérioration du sommeil d'Elloran n'ait été que progressive

_Par ailleurs Estel, as-tu idée de ce que cela va te faire, à toi ?_

Ou peut-être qu'Elloran ne supportait pas d'être éloigné de Lothlórien Son regard oscillait maintenant entre le vide et le désespoir total. Plus tard, Estel réalisa qu'il avançait avec l'allure d'un condamné à mort. Mais sur le coup, l'humain pensait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'une blague.

Si l'on effaçait les cernes bleues sous les yeux de l'elfe bien sur !

Et maintenant, face à la porte de la chambre qu'Elloran occupait, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, Estel repassait en mémoire les événements de la veille. Avait-il eu les mêmes symptômes qu'Elloran ? Il avait peut-être eu un rêve bizarre, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel chez lui, et cela ne l'avait certainement pas empêché de dormir. Si tant est qu'il ait pu dormir dans la chaleur étouffante de la nuit.

Devant le silence de l'autre côté de la porte, Estel fut tenté de repartir. Puis il se demanda ce qui se passerait si Elloran avait enfin trouvé le sommeil à tel point qu'il n'entendait pas son appel Après tout, que risquait-il à entrer dans sa chambre. Si Elloran dormait, il n'aurait qu'à choisir entre le réveiller pour l'entrevue avec le Roi, ou le laisser dormir paisiblement, vu que sa présence n'avait pas été jugée importante à la base Il était juste venu pour accompagner Haldir.

Estel prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit la porte. En comparaison avec la porte sombre de la chambre au tableau, celle-ci n'émit aucun son. Estel passa la tête par la porte désormais entr'ouverte et regarda à l'intérieur. 

Le lit où Elloran aurait du dormir n'était pas défait. Estel fronça légèrement les sourcils. Où cet elfe avait encore pu aller se perdre ? Il se dit qu'Haldir le trouverait probablement   
_(il est dans la chambre noire. Il est debout et regarde le tableau d'un il vide !)_  
avec les autres elfes à l'extérieur. 

Mais alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, il remarqua un petit détail. Au pied du meuble près de la fenêtre, se trouvait un objet qui n'avait pas sa place. Il ouvrit à nouveau la porte et entra carrément dans la chambre. Il avança lentement vers la fenêtre, fixant cet objet du regard. Rapidement il réalisa ce que c'était et le sentiment de malaise s'accrut en lui. Il s'agissait d'une cruche en terre, brisée sur le sol. L'eau s'en était évaporée, avec la chaleur, mais le récipient gisait toujours sur le sol, les débris éparpillés.

Qui avait pu faire tomber cette cruche par terre ? Pas Elloran, ou il aurait eu le réflexe de ramasser les morceaux. Les voiles de la fenêtre se soulevèrent avec la brise matinale et vinrent chatouiller le visage d'Estel. 

_Le vent a probablement bougé les voiles qui ont fait tomber la cruche  
Ne soit pas stupide ! Les voiles de cette fenêtre n'ont pas le poids suffisant pour 'pousser' une cruche de ce poids.  
Un vent assez fort aurait pu faire enrouler les voiles autour de la cruche et la tirer sur le sol  
Et depuis quand y a-t-il des vents forts durant les nuits telle que la dernière nuit ? Un vent fort aurait également rafraîchi l'atmosphère, tu ne crois pas ?_

Estel jeta un regard circulaire vers le balcon, tournant toujours le dos à la porte d'entrée, et d'autres détails lui sautèrent aux yeux. 

Un bol en fine terre était également écrasé sur le sol du balcon. Estel avança jusqu'à lui. Sa texture claire brillant doucement dans les rayons du matin. Estel jeta un il aux voiles, et cette fois, les vit tels qu'ils étaient : chiffonnés, et déchirés par endroits. Un peur panique sembla paralyser sa respiration pendant quelques secondes. Il voulut se retourner, mais à ce moment là, il entendit une clameur de joie, suivie par le galop d'un cheval. Il se pencha par le balcon, et reconnut aussitôt le vieillard qu'il vit arriver sur la route venant des portes principales.

"Gandalf !! " , il agita la main avec un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Cela faisait lontemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le vieil ystari, et la joie des retrouvailles en perspective lui avait fait oublier pendant un moment l'étrangeté qui règnait dans la chambre d'Elloran. Il se retourna vers l'intérieur de la chambre et y entra, près à se ruer vres la porte pour aller à la rencontre de son vieil ami.

Et c'est alors qu'il vit Elloran

[A suivre ;) ]  


  
*****************

_*Compte le nombre de balles en argent qu'elle doit retirer une à une de son corps* Bah... (112) Vous m'étonnez (113) Je pensais que vous étiez habitués maintenant à ce que (114) je finisse toujours (ou presque) mes chapitres de cette manière là ;) (115)_

_**Maspalio et ses chaises** : _" Sincérement, je trouve que ce chapitre et l'un des meilleurs que tu aie écrit. On ressent très bien la peur de Elloran. "_  
Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^____________________________^ (116)_

_**Gehena Darkness** : merci pour les commentaires :) (117) Oui, je vais m'attaquer à la suite de " Innocent Evil ", mais après la fin de " Entraînement " (118) et après quelques chapitres pour cette fic-ci et " Dark is the Night ". ;) (119)_

_**Legolas Greenleaf** : Merci beaucoup mon cher ami pour vos reviews si pleines de bon sens. Veuillez accepter mes salutations distinguées avec cette suite ;) (120)  
(mouarf ! :D)_

_**Ola, Meraude, Aurialie, Lyra, et Eowyn** : merci de votre soutiens :))))))))) (121)_

_Pour les personnes ayant eu du mal à suivre (122) Estel est Aragorn (on ne sait jamais ;) ).   
Elloran est un ami d'enfance de Haldir. (123) Ne cherchez pas les bouquins de sir Tolkien, il est un perso inventé pour cette fic ;)_

_  
D'avance merci (124) pour vos reviews :))) *nyeux d'agneaux*_

_::Roselyne ::  
(125)_


	3. Soupçons

**_Disclaimer: _**_  
Les persos de Tolkien sont à Tolkien (ou "rendez à Caesar ce qui appartient à Caesar"... uhm... -__-; )  
Le personnage de Elloran est un perso que j'ai créé pour les raisons de cette fic. -- il est à moi... Mais libre à vous si vous souhaitez l'utiliser ^__~_

  
**OF DUST AND LEAVES  
(De Poussière et de Feuilles)  
Chapitre 3 - Soupçons**  


Le hurlement que poussa Estel fut presque couvert par les salutations que les elfes lançaient à Gandalf. Presque.

Tous les elfes de Mirkwood qui l'entendirent en arrière plan, ressentirent une vieille peur remonter le long de leur esprit en même temps qu'un frisson glacé remontait le long de leurs échines. Ce genre de hurlement était rare à Mirkwood Mais il avait toujours signifié une catastrophe ultime et inexplicable Et ceci depuis près d'un millier d'années.

Tous se turent et se lancèrent des regards où était inscrit la même chose.

_Oh non Elbereth Pas encore ! _

Estel n'avait pas eu besoin de le toucher pour savoir que l'elfe était mort, depuis un bon moment, et hors d'espoir d'être ramené par des soins intensifs.

La première chose qui avait frappé Estel au sujet d'Elloran, était que l'elfe était recroquevillé dans un coin sombre de la chambre. Des objets brisés et épars autour de lui. Mais plus encore était l'expression de son visage déformé en un hurlement silencieux, sa peau bleutée comme par un froid intense, et ses yeux exorbités et fixes.

Si horriblement fixes.

Et alors, la petite voix dans sa tête avait retentit.

_Par ailleurs Estel, as-tu idée de ce que cela va te faire, à toi ?_

Il avait hurlé, sans le savoir. Car une peur intense s'était faufilée en lui. Une peur irrationnelle, animale. Il avait déjà vu des morts par le passé, mais il y avait ici quelque chose de malsain dans l'air. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Avec le recul, il se dit que les premiers hommes avaient du réagir pareil face à l'éclair ou au feu.

Les elfes s'étaient amassés près de la porte d'Elloran. Gandalf, Haldir et Úmaia, le fils aîné du roi Thranduil, se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Estel demeurait près d'une fenêtre donnant sur un des jardins. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder les autres elfes pour deviner qu'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose, mais se taisaient soit par superstition, soit parce qu'il était un étranger parmi eux et ne pouvait être mis au courant de certaines des _réjouissances_ locales. Plus il mesurait la tension dans l'air, plus Estel avait l'impression que les elfes de Mirkwood savaient parfaitement ce qui s'était passé.

Elloran avait du voir quelque chose. Quelque chose de suffisamment horrible pour le tuer sur place.

_Face à quoi s'est-il retrouvé cette nuit ? Il ne portait aucune trace de blessures.  
__Il parlait de cauchemars le hantant depuis plusieurs semaines.  
Balivernes ! Des cauchemars ne peuvent pas tuer !  
Mais par ailleurs Estel, as-tu idée de ce que cela va te faire, à toi ?_

La pensée du tableau dans la pièce sombre le traversa. L'idée que ce n'était pas une simple blague commençait à s'imposer à son esprit avec de plus en plus de poids. Ce tableau apparemment insignifiant avait réussit à terroriser Elloran, et avait presque réussit à faire de même avec lui.

En y resongeant, il se souvenait d'une désagréable impression de vibration quand il avait touché ce tableau. Une vibration, et une voix dans sa tête, parlant d'un cycle de la lune.

Avait-il imaginé tout cela ? Ou la voix était-elle bien réelle ?

_Ca suffit ! Les elfes sont au courant de quelque chose, soit, mais il peut s'agir de n'importe quoi, comme un tueur en leur sein, ou un animal ! Nul besoin de s'inventer des histoires juste bonnes à effrayer les enfants !_

Sauf que le tableau commençait à devenir une obsession dans l'esprit d'Estel. Aussi idiote que puisse paraître l'idée, il voulait s'y confronter à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit et tous tournèrent les yeux vers Gandalf qui en sortit en premier, l'air sombre et fatigué. Derrière lui, Úmaia semblait de marbre, jusqu'au moment où il croisa le regard des autres elfes. A ce moment, Estel cru déceler dans de le regard de l'aîné des fils de Thranduil de la peur et de la culpabilité ? Estel fronça les sourcils légèrement, mais mit l'idée de côté pour l'instant, en apercevant Haldir derrière Úmaia. L'elfe de Lothlórien s'attardait dans l'embrasure de la porte, jetant à l'intérieur un regard vide. Estel serra les dents. Il ne connaissait Elloran que depuis peu – depuis leur départ de Lothlórien en fait – mais il savait que c'était le meilleur ami d'Haldir. La perte devait être immense pour un être pour qui la mort ne signifiait rien de concret.

Gandalf s'éclaircit la voix et annonça officiellement la mort d'Elloran. La cause était apparemment un arrêt du cur suite à une peur immense. Mais contrairement à ce que le vieux magicien aurait attendu de la part d'elfes en de pareilles circonstances, il n'y eut aucune exclamation outrée ou de surprise, ni début de pleurs. Juste un silence pesant. Il fronça les sourcils broussailleux, mais préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire, et en parler directement avec Thranduil quand il en aurait l'occasion. Il se contenta de demander à sa petite assemblée si quelqu'un avait le moindre indice de ce qui s'était passé.

Estel aurait voulu parler, mais ces elfes de Mirkwood ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, aussi demeura-t-il silencieux ; préférant une meilleur occasion de parler avec son vieil ami.

« Haldir, je dois de parler de quelque chose », souffla-t-il à l'elfe de Lothlórien, quand ils furent à l'écart des fines oreilles des elfes de Mirkwood. Devant le manque de réaction d'Haldir, il continua : « Cela concerne les craintes qu'Elloran avait, ces derniers temps »

Haldir tourna – ou plutôt _fit tourner_ – sa tête et posa un regard vide sur l'humain. Ce dernier en frissonna intérieurement.

« Elloran avait peur...», continua Estel, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour atteindre la zone consciente de l'esprit de l'elfe. « Il m'en a parlé hier Il m'a montré quelque chose »

Haldir fronça légèrement les sourcils. Estel aurait du ressentir un soulagement de voir une réaction chez son ami, mais une pensée le traversa. Elloran avait vu quelque chose, et avait voulu – ou ressentit le besoin – de le montrer à quelqu'un. Et Estel était en train de faire pareil, en voulant montrer ce tableau Haldir.

_Sauf que je n'ai pas de frayeurs ni de cauchemars comme Elloran !  
__Patience, tout vient à mal à qui sait attendre._

Estel secoua légèrement les épaules, et reporta son attention vers Haldir qui le fixait de ses yeux clairs. 

_Ne lui en parle pas, Estel ! Ne lui montre pas ! Es-tu son ami ? Veux-tu vraiment qu'il suive le même chemin qu'Elloran et toi ?  
Je ne vais pas mourir comme Elloran !  
__Patience_

Estel prit une profonde respiration et mit sur le compte de la superstition stupide le discours de sa conscience.

« Je voudrais te montrer ce qu'il m'a montré hier »

_Si tu penses que ce n'est que de la superstition, jeune fou d'humain, pourquoi perds-tu le temps de lui montrer cette chose si futile?_

Trop tard, il avait éveillé la curiosité de l'elfe de Lothlórien.

*****************

_Hé oui, de retour, mais je serai ensuite silencieuse pendant une semaine examens oblige ^^;_

_Au prochain chapitre, on va enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur un elfe qui est resté non mentionné depuis le début de cette histoire ;-)_

_Admettez quand même que j'ai été sympa pour la fin de ce chapitre (afin d'éviter les arrêts cardiaques mentionnés dans les reviews ;) ) Vous restez moins sur votre faim qu'avec les deux précédents chapitres, non ? ;)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, promis ;)_

_Bizes à tous/toutes :*_

_::Roselyne ::  
_


	4. Doutes

**_Disclaimer: _**_  
Les persos de Tolkien sont à Tolkien (ou "rendez à Caesar ce qui appartient à Caesar"... uhm... -__-; )  
Le personnage de Elloran est un perso que j'ai créé pour les raisons de cette fic. -- il est à moi... Mais libre à vous si vous souhaitez l'utiliser ^__~_

  
**OF DUST AND LEAVES  
(De Poussière et de Feuilles)  
Chapitre 4 - Doutes**  


Estel et Haldir avançaient à pas feutrés _(ou plutôt, Estel _essayait_ de marcher à pas feutrés, Haldir y arrivant parfaitement sans y songer) _dans les couloirs du palais. Ils avançaient comme des voleurs alors qu'ils étaient autorisés de circuler librement. Mais Estel avait de plus en plus l'impression que les elfes de Mirkwood leur cachaient quelque chose, et que ce quelque chose avait à voir avec ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre sombre dans le couloir abandonné. Il était certain que s'ils étaient vus en train de s'y aventurer, un des elfes locaux aurait tôt fait de les rediriger ailleurs, poliment mais fermement.

Estel se sentait dans son droit de montrer le tableau à Haldir. Il voulait avoir l'avis d'un aîné, de quelqu'un de la même race qu'Elloran et que tout ceux ici, hormis lui et Gandalf. Pourtant, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du couloir abandonné, et malgré la chaleur pesante, Estel sentait la chaire de poule naître sur ses bras et dans son dos, et il frissonna légèrement. Une telle réaction n'échappa pas à Haldir, mais l'elfe de Lothlórien préféra demeurer silencieux, pour le moment.

Estel n'aimait pas cela. Le couloir vers lequel il se dirigeait avec Haldir, le rendait mal à l'aise ; il soupçonnait pourquoi. Ce n'était après tout qu'un couloir dans un palais elfique, pas un donjon de la tour du Mordor. Mais il se rendit compte d'un détail assez amusant. Il avait détesté cet endroit dès la première fois où il l'avait vu. A ce moment là il avait mis cela sur le compte de la peur qu'Elloran essayait de lui communiquer par jeu. Par la suite il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de jeu derrière tout cela. Ce couloir sentait le mal

Il ralentit légèrement le pas; soudainement, l'envie de faire demi-tour l'avait pris à la gorge. Mais alors qu'il allait mettre son idée à exécution, une voix intérieure murmura :_ C'est stupide. Vraiment stupide. Tu veux te sentir stupide ? Ok, mais tu as mis la puce à l'oreille d'Haldir, alors démerde toi maintenant pour trouver une échappatoire crédible !_

Il n'aurait qu'à donner une explication vague à Haldir, ou lui inventer un autre lieu en improvisant. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore dit à Haldir ce qu'il allait lui montrer. Mais d'avance il savait que l'elfe ne serait pas dupe. Et après tout, pourquoi avoir peur ? Ce n'était que de la superstition, un gros délire. Faire demi-tour maintenant lui causerait plus de problème qu'autre chose.

Pourtant, une voix à l'arrière de son esprit ne cessait de lui murmurer qu'il faisait une erreur en continuant, qu'il condamnerait Haldir tout comme lui et Elloran avaient été condamnés dès l'instant où ils avaient vu le tableau.

_Ca n'a pas de sens ! Le tableau n'y est pour rien ! Comment un vulgaire amas de boue, de poussières et de feuilles séchées, pourrait tuer ! L'explication doit sûrement se trouver ailleurs._

Puis l'idée lui vint que si le tableau était à incriminer, c'était que peut-être le bois était empoisonné. C'était un tableau horriblement vieux. Le bois l'était donc aussi. Et peut-être était-il recouvert de minuscules champignons, peut-être hallucinogènes, qui provoquaient des illusions et un état dépressif chez quiconque serait en contact avec eux.

Peut-être qu'il ne fallait même pas regarder le tableau. Peut-être que de minuscules spores flottaient dans toute la pièce. Si tout cela était vrai, alors il allait être le meurtrier d'Haldir en le conduisant dans cette pièce infectée.

_C'est ça, Estel ? C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? Tu veux le blesser ou pire ?_

Mais une autre question se forma dans son esprit. Qu'était-il advenu de l'ancien résident de cette chambre ? Puis il secoua légèrement les épaules. Probablement mort dans son cauchemar, lui aussi.

Cette fois, Haldir ne demeura plus silencieux face à la réaction d'Estel.

" Maintenant tu vas me dire ", commença-t-il en un murmure léger mais ferme, " où tu comptes m'emmener et ce que tu comptes me montrer, et surtout, en quoi cela a rapport avec la mort d'Elloran ". Sa voix avait perdu de la consistance sur le mot 'mort', mais il se reprit, gardant toute sa peine au fond de lui pour plus tard, quand il pourrait pleurer Elloran à son aise.

Estel ralentit le pas sans le regarder. " Il ". Comment commencer ?

" Il avait l'air de plus en plus fatigué ces derniers temps ", reprit Estel, sentant le poids du regard d'Haldir sur lui. " Et on aurait dit qu'il craignait quelque chose "

Haldir prit la phrase pour une accusation voilée. 

_Toi, son meilleur ami, tu n'as rien remarqué, et cet humain a tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas ?  
_Il serra les dents mais laissa Estel poursuivre.

"Au début, il prétendait faire des cauchemars de plus en plus horribles, qui l'épuisaient, et l'empêchait de dormir Ca, je suis prêt à le croire ! Aux cernes sous ces yeux, on voyait qu'il ne dormait presque plus. Mais j'avais toujours pensé que c'était du à la chaleur des lourdes nuits de Mirkwood. "

Haldir soupira intérieurement. Ce que Estel venait de dire le rassurait un peu. Ainsi il n'était pas le seul à avoir mal comprit la situation. Mais alors, pourquoi Elloran s'était-il tourné vers l'humain au lieu de lui, son meilleur ami ? Il en ressentit un pincement amer, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire à ce sujet. Estel ne saurait de toute façon pas y répondre.

" Il m'a dit hier qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose ", poursuivit l'humain. " Quelque chose qui - à mon avis - l'effrayait, d'une certaine manière. Je pense qu'il voulait me le montrer pour voir si moi aussi, ça me faisait le même effet. "

Estel s'abstint de parler du fait qu'il n'avait presque rien prit au sérieux, pensant à une blague que les deux elfes de Lothlórien lui faisaient. Il s'abstint également de commentaires sur la chambre sombre, et le tableau.

" Je vais te montrer... ce qu'il m'a montré hier, Haldir ", dit-il simplement. " Je pense que ce sera plus clair qu'un long discours. "

_C'est ça, Estel, sois digne de ton illustre ancêtre Isildur. Conduis tes alliés à leur propre perte !_

Et à ce moment, ils débouchèrent dans le couloir au bout duquel la chambre maudite se trouvait.

Estel remarqua qu'Haldir avait considérablement ralentit le pas avant de s'arrêter. Avait-il ressentit le _'pouvoir de cet endroit'_, comme l'avait mentionné Elloran ? Pourtant, en se tournant vers Haldir, ce ne fut pas de la frayeur ou de l'horreur qu'il vu peinte sur son visage, mais plutôt une grande nostalgie. Comme si cet endroit lui rappelait des choses tristes et oubliées.

" Oh, Valar ", fut la première chose que l'elfe murmura. " Comment ai-je pu oublier ? "

Tout remords quitta instantanément Estel alors que l'elfe murmurait ces mots. Haldir était déjà venu ici Il savait probablement le danger de cet endroit. Bizarrement, Estel en ressentit une pointe de déception. Il ne pourrait rien lui apprendre de nouveau. Mais il pourrait, lui, apprendre quelque chose de nouveau dans cette histoire !

" Tu es déjà venu ici ? ", demanda-t-il avec un lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Peut-être qu'on ne mourrait pas d'office en regardant ce tableau.

" Ce couloir ", commença Haldir en le désignant du menton, " et l'état d'abandon dans lequel il se trouve, prouve que le Roi n'a toujours pas fait son deuil "

**[A suivre ;) ]**

*****************

_Sadique Powaaaaa ! :D  
Hé oui, j'ai coupé à un cliffhanger encore (ne me dites pas que vous êtes surpris(e)s :p )._

_En fait, je ne trouvais pas de manière correcte d'instaurer l'explication de Haldir directement après sa dernière phrase sans que ça fasse trop kitch. _

_Donc tout cela sera pour la prochaine fois Maintenant, je vais REELLEMENT étudier pour ces p#$ù£$% d'examens ^^;;;_

_A pluche tout le monde ;)_

_Commentaires aux reviews précédentes dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

_Bizes :)_

_::Roselyne ::  
_


	5. Le Tombeau

_**Disclaimer: **  
Les persos de Tolkien sont à Tolkien (ou "rendez à Caesar ce qui appartient à Caesar"... uhm... --; )  
Le personnage de Elloran est un perso que j'ai créé pour les raisons de cette fic. -- il est à moi... Mais libre à vous si vous souhaitez l'utiliser _

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**OF DUST AND LEAVES  
(De Poussière et de Feuilles)  
Chapitre 5 – Le tombeau**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)****  
**

Estel et Haldir se trouvaient devant la porte de la chambre sombre. Estel ne voulait pas presser Haldir à y entrer. Puisque l'elfe semblait connaître l'endroit, peut-être connaissait-il le tableau qui avait tant effrayé Elloran – et, pour être honnête, Estel s'avoua qu'il en avait eu peur à un moment. Mais ce que Haldir avait dit avant de sombrer dans un silence mutin, avait détourné l'attention d'Estel. Ce n'était plus le tableau qui le tourmentait.

De quoi Haldir avait-il parlé ? Le roi Thranduil avait perdu ici un être cher, et l'état d'abandon des lieux signifiait qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à tourner la page. Estel interpréta alors ce qu'il avait ressentit. C'était la mort.

Ou plutôt, les sentiments négatifs liés à cet événement et accumulés en cet endroit, jusqu'à vous donner la sensation d'étouffer. Oui, c'était probablement cela qu'il avait perçu, se dit Estel, à moitié rassuré. Mais pourquoi ressentait-il encore un doute, un malaise ? Il se tourna vers Haldir, une réponse probable lui venant aux lèvres alors même qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

« Quelqu'un est mort dans cet endroit, c'est ça ? »

Haldir demeura un instant immobile avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers le jeune humain. « Le roi a perdu un de ses fils, il y a longtemps. Près d'un millier d'années ».

Estel se tourna vers la porte fermée de cette chambre. « Il est mort là-dedans ? ». Sa voix n'était presque plus qu'un murmure, comme dans un lieu intimant le silence respectueux pour le repos des âmes.

Haldir secoua la tête. Estel ne le vit pas, mais sentit ce geste. « C'est sa chambre, mais il est mort au loin ». La voix de l'elfe semblait avoir perdu toute consistance, et être aussi plate qu'une lame. Estel se dit une fois de plus que ces êtres étaient tellement peu habitués à la mort, qu'elle les laissait toujours un peu perplexes.

Estel demeura silencieux et immobile, montrant ainsi qu'il attendait la suite. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Haldir poursuivit. « Cela fait très longtemps que la forêt de Mirkwood a perdu de son charme d'antan… Et que les elfes sylvains livrent des guerres sans merci contre les orcs, les loups géants et les araignées… »

Estel fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas eu cette impression d'être dans une contrée en état de guerre. Depuis près d'un mois qu'il était ici, il avait plutôt eu l'impression d'un endroit paisible. Bon, les elfes sylvains paraissaient un peu étranges, un peu impulsifs ou sombres par rapport aux elfes de Lothlórien ou de Rivendell, mais il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'ils étaient en temps de guerre…

A moins qu'il fallut considérer le temps du point de vue des elfes. Si la dernière guerre remontait à 10 ans, c'était peut-être comme si c'était hier pour ces êtres immortels.

Oui, ils avaient bien été observés attentivement par les gardes, quand ils avaient passé l'arcade signifiant l'entrée au domaine central du royaume. Oui, il y avait bien des murailles faites de pierres et de ronces… Maintenant tous ces infimes détails prenaient de l'importance dans l'esprit d'Estel.

Tout comme l'inscription qu'il avait vu gravée à même la pierre sur l'arcade quand il s'était retourné pour jeter un œil aux gardes qui demeuraient derrière eux. Sur le coup il n'y avait pas prit beaucoup attention, car elle semblait inscrite à l'intention de ceux qui quittaient le domaine.

_'Ô Toi qui sait ce que nous endurons ici, ne nous oublie pas dans tes prières...'_

Cela faisait-il référence à la guerre avec les créatures extérieures ? Ou cela se rapportait-il à quelque chose _à l'intérieur _? Quelque chose qui pouvait tuer simplement par la peur… Les elfes avaient paru très mal à l'aise quand Elloran avait été découvert. Ils _connaissaient _ces symptômes, Estel en aurait mis sa main à couper.

'Mais', son attention revint à la chambre, 'quel rapport avec celui qui avait autrefois occupé cette chambre ?'

« Une escouade menée par les trois fils de Thandruil a pourchassé un groupe d'orcs qui s'aventuraient à la lisière de la forêt noire. », reprit Haldir, et Estel sut que ses pensées n'avaient pas prit plus de trois secondes. « J'étais venu en délégation avec Illidan… Le frère aîné d'Elloran », continua l'elfe après une seconde d'horrible réalisation. « On avait décidé de leur prêter main forte pour cette expédition. On ne s'est rendu compte que trop tard que le 'petit groupe' d'orcs n'était qu'un appât. Nous les avons poursuivit au-delà de la forêt, alors qu'il aurait été plus sage de rester sous le couvert des arbres. »

« Vous avez été pris en embuscade, c'est ça ? ».

Haldir eut un léger hochement de tête. « la plaine n'était pas parfaitement plane et dissimilait creux et crevasse. Une horde d'orcs montés sur Wargs a jaillit de part et d'autre et nous a encerclés. Ils étaient… »

Haldir marqua une hésitation, fronçant les sourcils, comme pour se remémorer une image de ce moment. « … plus nombreux que ce que les derniers rapports de Mirkwood avaient signalés. C'était plus qu'un groupe, c'était presque une petite armée. »

Haldir se tourna vers Estel avec un regard un peu plus vif. « Nous sommes probablement tombés par erreur sur un groupe qui se préparait à attaquer le palais, et ils ont rapidement planifié cette embuscade en sentant notre approche… ». On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à trouver une consolation.

Estel pencha légèrement le tête de côté. « Il y a eu beaucoup de morts… »

Haldir acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis regarda de nouveau face à lui, les yeux dirigés vers la porte de la chambre sombre, mais voyant plutôt les horreurs de ce combat.

« On était pas assez nombreux… Et les wargs en avaient après nos chevaux, ce qui nous rendait plus vulnérables aux attaques au sol. »

Il fit un nouveau silence, et Estel eut l'impression que le sang d'Haldir bouillonnait dans ses veines. « Nous ne pouvions pas gagner cette bataille, mais il fallait qu'on puisse prévenir Thandruil afin qu'il puisse préparer les défenses du palais. » Un nouveau silence. « On n'a pas eu besoin de se passer le mot d'ordre, tout le monde était rapidement arrivé à cette conclusion. Tout ce qu'on a essayé par la suite, était de se frayer un chemin vers la forêt, en abandonnant nos blessés et nos morts à l'ennemi. »

Estel vit que Haldir essayait de garder une voix calme, mais ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches. « Nous étions 24 à partir du palais. Nous étions 7 au retour… Et un des fils du roi était manquant… »

Et alors, sans réellement paraître y réfléchir, Haldir s'avança vers la porte et la poussa doucement. Les voiles gris sales se soulevèrent doucement dans le faible courant d'air qui en résultat. Haldir s'avança de quelques pas et regarda autour de lui, sans que son regard ne paraisse se fixer. Estel, qui était entré à sa suite avec reluctance, eut l'impression qu'Haldir voyait cette pièce comme elle l'était autrefois. « Le roi a pu organiser sa défense, et a tenu bon. Peut-être que la petite armée des orcs était affaiblie par le combat qu'on avait mené dans la plaine. En tout cas, ils me paraissaient moins nombreux que lors de l'embuscade. Peut-être qu'on avait pu entamer leurs forces, sans même le réaliser. » Haldir fixait désormais la fenêtre ouverte, mais devant ses yeux défilaient les horreurs du combat qui s'était livré aux portes du palais. « Il y a eut eu de morts lors du combat devant le palais… Quelque fois, les orcs reculaient dans les ombres des arbres, et l'on croyaient qu'ils fuyaient, mais les premiers elfes qui se lançaient à leur poursuite étaient vite encerclés par de nouvelles embuscades. Finalement, Thandruil a décrété que personne ne sortait plus de la limite du palais. A la fin de la nuit, une pluie battante nous est tombée dessus. Les orcs et wargs se sont rassemblés face au palais pour lancer l'assaut. C'était ce que Thandruil attendait. Il voulait retourner le piège des orcs contre eux. Il a lui-même prit la tête de l'armée et s'est lancé hors du palais dans la forêt pour détruire les ennemis. Lorsque le jour fut levé, il ne restait plus un seul orc ou warg vivant. »

Haldir sortit sur le balcon, remarquant à peine son état de décrépitude. Estel, lui n'avait d'yeux que pour cela, se demandant avec inquiétude si la pierre friable pourrait supporter le poids d'Haldir.

'C'est un elfe. Il peut marcher avec assez de légèreté pour ne pas laisser de traces dans la neige… Alors la pierre…' se dit-il pour se rassurer.  
_'Mais toi, tu es humain. Ne t'avises surtout pas de t'approcher du balcon !'_, dit une voix au fond de lui.

(_Par ailleurs Estel, as-tu idée de ce que cela va te faire, à toi ?)_

Estel fronça les sourcils à cette voix qui semblait venir d'un autre âge… D'une époque où sa seule préoccupation était un vieux tableau poussiéreux et noircis par le temps. D'instinct il se tourna vers lui, et fixa à nouveau cet horrible amas de feuilles mortes. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Haldir avait recommencé à parler.

« -- ont été retrouvés dans la forêt. »

Estel se secoua mentalement pour sortir de sa torpeur et se tourna vers Haldir. « Pardon ? Tu disais ? ».

Haldir se tourna légèrement vers le jeune homme, et il dut lire quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux, car l'elfe demeura silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre, mais plus lentement.

« Quand on a lancé une recherche dans la forêt pour retrouver nos blessés et nos morts, peu d'entre eux ont été retrouvés. La plupart étaient agonisant ou morts. Peu pouvaient encore être sauvés. »

« Et ceux de la plaine ? », Estel fit un pas vers l'avant. Haldir serra ses lèvres minces, puis après quelques secondes, se retourna vers l'extérieur. « … Nous ne les avons pas retrouvés. »

Estel retint sa respiration. Haldir poursuivit : « Nous avons pensé qu'ils avaient été emmenés par les orcs, mais il y avait peu d'espoir parmi les 7 rescapés pour qu'il y en ait encore un de vivant parmi les 17 qui étaient restés derrières. La plupart des sept se souvenaient d'avoir vu l'un ou l'autre tomber au sol blessé mortellement. »

Haldir serra les poings. « Bien sur, Thandruil n'a pas voulu renoncer. Pour lui, s'il y avait un seul espoir pour qu'il y ait eu des survivants qui auraient pu s'échapper, elle ne pouvait être gâchée. Nous avons donc remonté toutes les pistes possibles, mais la pluie qui tombait continuellement, en avait effacé la plupart, et continuait à effacer le peu qui restaient encore vaguement visible. »

Il marqua une légère pause, ses yeux se plissant comme pour chasser une pluie imaginaire.

« Après trois jours, nous arrivions en vues de Irons Hills, mais nous n'avions plus aucune traces lisibles. Nous ne savions plus si nous cherchions dans la bonne direction. Nous avons du renoncer.»

« Le roi voulait retrouver son fils, c'est ça ? », demanda alors Estel, parcourant du regard cette chambre comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. « Et il ne l'a jamais revu… »

Haldir pencha la tête de côté, sans regarder Estel. Il venait de voir un des elfes de Mirkwood en bas, dans une des cours intérieure. Et l'elfe l'avait probablement vu également, à la réaction de surprise et de frayeur qu'il avait eue. Comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Haldir sourit faiblement. De loin, avec ses cheveux pâles, il avait probablement eu l'air de l'ancien propriétaire de cette chambre….

… à condition que l'elfe là en bas ait du faire 12 tours sur lui-même, après avoir exagéré sur le vin importé par les Hommes du Lac !

« Le fils du roi, et tous les autres elfes qui étaient resté dans la plaine avec lui, n'ont jamais été retrouvé. Celui qui a espéré le plus leur retour, était probablement le roi, en vain. Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il était advenu d'eux, et ils n'ont jamais eu de véritable sépulture… Je pense que c'est ce qui affecte le plus le roi », ajouta-t-il après un moment.

« Tu fais erreur… », la voix lente et plate d'Estel fit se hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque d'Haldir. Il se retourna vers l'humain qui regardait autour de lui avec une expression dans les yeux oscillant entre la fatalité et l'épuisement.

« Nous sommes dans la sépulture … », dit-il simplement.

Voilà le pourquoi de cette lourdeur dans l'air, se disait encore l'humain. Tous les sentiments sombres liés à la bataille qui avait eu lieu dans la plaine, avaient été déversés dans cet endroit, à tel point que l'endroit en paraissait chargé. C'était l'explication la plus plausible, se dit Estel, parce qu'il ne croyait pas aux fantômes !

« C'est pour ça que Thandruil n'ose pas changer cette chambre », continua doucement l'humain. « C'est le tombeau de son fils… »

Haldir fit un signe étrange qu'Estel n'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais qu'il associa avec l'habitude que certains humains avaient de se signer pour conjurer quelque mauvais sort. Que le grand Haldir ait les mêmes frayeurs que les vieilles femmes humaines face à du lait tourné pouvait prêter à sourire, mais ici Estel sentait la sueur froide qui ruisselait dans son dos.

_'Il est encore temps Estel, emmène le hors de la chambre avant qu'il voie le tableau. Après il sera trop tard !'_

_'Laisse faire. Sinon tu ne sauras jamais si ce que tu as ressenti est réel ou imaginaire'_

_'Tu ne peux pas le condamner ainsi ! Si c'est le tableau qui a tué Elloran, tu--'_

_'--aura un allié avec toi dans la chasse aux mystères de Mirkwood'_

La dernière voix eut la consistance d'un petit rire dans l'esprit d'Estel. Il déglutit avec difficulté, surtout en voyant Haldir qui posait son regard sur chacun des objets, l'un après l'autre, comme au ralentit. Estel leva la main, comme pour l'appeler, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il observait Haldir avec la même espère d'horrible fascination qu'il avait eue, enfant, en voyant un papillon s'approcher d'une toile d'araignée.

_'Je ne peux pas le laisser voir ça ! Je dois m'interposer !'_

_'Qu'as-tu peur que cela lui fasse ?'_

_'Il ne doit pas le voir, je le sens !'_

_'Mais, Estel, sais-tu ce que ça va te faire, à toi ?'_

A ce moment précis, le regard d'Haldir se posa sur le tableau, et s'y arrêta.

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

_ (A suivre... Si l'histoire vous intéresse toujours ;-) )_**  
**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

Hum, Comment ça, peu d'update depuis longtemps ? O:-)  
Comme vous pouvez le constater, je reprends les fics soit-disant mortes, et je les continue ;) Un cruel manque de temps libre a été la cause de ce retard ; Mais maintenant, c'est repartiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D

Alors tout d'abord : **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! **D Elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur :))))))  
_(ça m'a permit ainsi de voir que le chapitre 4 de « Of Dust And Leaves » avait été plus apprécié que… par exemple… le chapitre 21 de « Communauté des elfes » ;) )_

Et maintenant, la réponse aux reviews :)

**JAYSE M **_(Arg... La suite! je veux la suite! ou s'est qu'elle est!)_

Alors ? Le bonheur s'écoule-t-il maintenant dans tes nyeux :)

**·..·..·**

**ELYSABETH :**  
Wow :#-) Que de commentaires positifs :#-)  
rougiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis :-)  
Merciiiiiiiiii :)

**·..·..·**

**MERAUDE :**_(J'espère vraiment que tu va mettre la suite. On veut tou(te)s comprendre. Même si ceux qui sont plus du style détective ont peut être déjà compris)_

Vas-y, dis nous tes idées :) Qui sait :)

**·..·..·**

**SOTHIS :**

Bien vu ;)

**·..·..·**

**AURELIE BLOOM et TARAHIRIEL:**

Merci beaucoup :))))

Heureuses de la suite :D

**·..·..·**

**SU-CHAN :**

Ca a été tes examens :)

Merci d'avoir laissé une review aussi bien :) rougiiiiiiiiiiiis

Pour ce qui est de YELL, la suite est en cours d'écriture ;)

Pour Úmaia, disons qu'officiellement, on n'a pas d'arbre généalogique concernant la lignée de Thandruil. Tolkien ayant eu la mauvaise idée de passer l'arme à gauche avant d'avoir pu compléter quoi que ce soit ;  
Mais comme Legolas a l'air relativement jeune (même si dans le bouquin il se considère comme vieux), on a souvent tendance à lui trouver des frères aînés ;)

Bon, le tableau est pas encore expliqué à ce chapitre-ci, mais des petits indices sont cachés ;)  
Fo lire entre les lignes :)

(expression, hein ? ;) Parce que, en réalité, entre les lignes, y a des pixels blancs :p )

(Comment ça, je suis lourde ? ;)

**·..·..·**

**TARI MIRIEL et ELECLYA111 :**

Oui je sais que je suis une sadique  
(un rire sadique et effrayant fait échos dans le long couloir)

Mais, je jure que je ne voulais en aucun cas porter atteinte à la santé mentale des lecteurs…. :

(ou alors, juste un peu ;P )

**·..·..·**

**ALANA CHANTELUNE :**

Certains éléments récurrents à d'autres fics, vont se retrouver ici ;)  
moui moui moui

(pause)

MAIS PAS TOUS :D  
(mouaaaaaa ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaa :D )

**·..·..·**

**ESTEL LA RODEUSE :**

Hé oui, parfois Estel (aragorn) passe pour un vrai fumbleur, digne du secteur SAS tiens ;)

Merci pour ta gentille review, et pour ton gentil rapport d'enquete :p  
(tu en auras bientôt un aussi :D )

A bientôt sur parano ;)

**·..·..·**

**LESSIEN :**

Toi aussi ? Le bonheur est-il au rendez-vous :)

(N.B. : si tu n'as vu que le cercle, c'est triste… Essaye de te procurer l'œuvre originale, tu verras, C bô :) Effrayant, mais bô :) )

**·..·..·**

**VINAIGRETTE :**

LoL, j'ai adoré ta review :D  
Je suppose que certaines de tes questions auront trouvé réponse dans ce chapitre ;)

Mais bien sur, il va sans doute soulever d'autres questions, et mener le tout vers le cycle infernal chaotique de l'univers en expansion qui…

Uhm…

Ok, je sors -.-


	6. Coïncidences? Vraiment?

_**Disclaimer: **  
Les persos de Tolkien sont à Tolkien (ou "rendez à Caesar ce qui appartient à Caesar"... uhm... --; )  
Le personnage de Elloran est un perso que j'ai créé pour les raisons de cette fic. -- il est à moi... Mais libre à vous si vous souhaitez l'utiliser _

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**OF DUST AND LEAVES  
(De Poussière et de Feuilles)  
Chapitre 6 – Coïncidences ? Vraiment ?**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**« QUE FAITES VOUS ICI ! »**, rugit une voix qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Son propriétaire eut-il hurlé deux secondes plus tôt qu'il aurait épargné à Haldir la malédiction qui allait l'entraîner au loin, plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Mais le capitaine de la garde de Lothlórien avait les yeux fixés sur le tableau à ce moment précis. Il tourna vers l'elfe de Mirkwood un regard un peu hébété qui aurait pu passer pour l'expression d'un gamin pris la main dans le sac à faire une bêtise, si ce n'avait été la sueur qui était apparue sur son front.

Aux yeux d'Estel, l'elfe de Mirkwood – il se remémora son nom comme étant Atanael, ou quelque chose d'approchant – était plus effrayé que réellement en colère, et son regard s'arrêta un long moment sur Haldir, comme s'il avait compris que ce dernier venait d'être frappé par… _quelque chose_…

'Arrête donc un peu avec ces superstitions à la noix', se dit Estel, 'ce n'est jamais qu'un vieux tableau poussiéreux. Quel mal pourrait-il faire ?'

'Et par ailleurs, Estel', commença une autre voix, désormais familière, '_sais-tu ce que ça va te faire, à toi ?'_

'_Suffit !', _répondit-il mentalement._ 'A force de chercher des détails qui vont confirmer cette histoire, bien sur que je vais en trouver. Je finirai même par en inventer…'_

'_Alors',_ reprit la petite voix,_ 'commence à te demander pourquoi cet elfe se tient de manière à ne pas fixer le tableau, quitte à avoir l'air de travers par rapport à la porte d'entrée. Et pourquoi il a fixé Haldir comme si une catastrophe venait de se produire ?'_

'_Pure coïncidence.',_ essaya de répondre mentalement l'humain. Il avait néanmoins l'impression de se forcer à ne pas voir une menace alors qu'elle semblait aussi évidente que le nez au milieu d'un visage.

'_Haldir a vu le tableau', _reprit la petite voix. '_Tu as vu ce que ça a fait à Elloran. Ca le fera à Haldir aussi, mais plus tard. Et toi, sais-tu ce que ça va te faire à toi ?'_

'_Silence !', _hurla mentalement Estel._ 'Pures coïncidences et superstitions !'_

'_Tu n'as qu'un moyen de le tester. Et ne vient pas prétendre à de nouvelles coïncidences après…'_

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !», reprit Atanael d'une voix mal contenue, ce qui éveilla les soupçons d'Estel concernant un 'mauvais secret' tenu dans ce lieu. « Nul écriteau ne le mentionne », dit alors calmement l'humain, essayant de soutenir le regard de cet elfe plusieurs fois millénaire. « Et la porte n'était point fermée à clef ».

Il vit Atanael serrer les dents, la lueur de peur ne quittant pas ses yeux. « Sortez maintenant », tenta-t-il d'une voix ferme, leur faisant signe de quitter de la pièce, tournant volontairement le dos au mur où se trouvait le tableau poussiéreux et illisible, et détournant les yeux au loin. Cette fois, Estel ne pouvait plus ignorer cette attitude. Il devait savoir si ses soupçons étaient justifiés. D'un côté, il y avait un goût à l'aventure en lui qui le faisait presque espérer à une malédiction, qu'il pourrait bien sur annuler au prix de voyages et d'aventures extraordinaires. D'un autre côté, vu ce qui était arrivé à Elloran, le prix était peut-être trop cher payé.

« Nous avons vu le tableau, Atanael », dit simplement l'humain, et sa voix parut sans timbre dans l'atmosphère tendue de la chambre. « Nous l'avons vu tous les deux. »

La peau déjà pâle d'Atanael, pâlit encore (pour autant que ce fut chose possible), et en apprit beaucoup à Estel. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré…

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, ce qui était arrivé à Elloran.

Ce tableau y était réellement pour quelque chose… !

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

_(A suivre... Si l'histoire vous intéresse toujours ;-) )_

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·****  
**

_Bon... Remerciez des petits stressés à FF point net, qui m'ont bloqué mon compte pendant de loooongues journées :'(... (zont pas aimé une de mes fics "pulp dragon" :-E )  
_

_Résultats, le prochain Chapitre de la Communauté des Elfes n'a pas pu être uploadé dans les temps. Entre temps, je suis partie de chez moi (preprod Naheulbeuk oblige), et je ne rentre pas chez moi avant lundi. Donc patience pour la suite des aventures de Legolas, Aragorn, et tous les autres malades menta-- heu... aventuriers de la Communauté de l'Anneau :p Pour vous faire patienter, j'ai vite tapé ce petit (très petit) chapitre pour que vous ayiez une petit quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent en attendant lundi ;)  
_

_A bientôt tout le monde, et bon week-end :D_

_Bizz :x_

_:Roselyne:_


	7. Lieu maudit

_**Disclaimer: **  
Les persos de Tolkien sont à Tolkien (ou "rendez à Caesar ce qui appartient à Caesar"... uhm... --; )  
Le personnage de Elloran est un perso que j'ai créé pour les raisons de cette fic. -- il est à moi... Mais libre à vous si vous souhaitez l'utiliser _

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**OF DUST AND LEAVES  
(De Poussière et de Feuilles)  
Chapitre 7 – Lieu maudit**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

« Ce lieu maudit engendre des monstres… »

Haldir fronça les sourcils. Avait-il réellement entendu le Roi de Mirkwood murmurer ces paroles ? Thranduil était affalé sur son trône de roche couleur de terre fertile, sculpté pour donner l'illusion d'un tronc d'arbre tordu aux multiples branches terminées par des feuilles recouvertes de l'or le plus pur. La tête du Roi était penchée en avant, et ses mains massant ses tempes, comme pour faire partir une migraine qui montait.Le grand elfe sentait les regards posés sur lui. Mais alors qu'à l'accoutumée, ils signifiaient l'attente d'un conseil, d'un ordre avisé, ou de l'annonce d'une nouvelle fête pour célébrer quelque victoire, ici il était certain que bon nombre d'entre eux était chargés de crainte, peut-être même de reproches, à moins que ce ne fut que le produit de son imagination.

La journée avait de toute façon mal démarré, et elle empirait, de minutes en minutes. Tout d'abord, l'un des trois ambassadeurs du royaume elfique voisin du sien, était mort dans des circonstances étranges aux yeux des siens. Thandruil aurait pu s'en tirer peut-être facilement, rajouter mentalement ce mort à la longue liste de ses prédécesseurs. Le secret aurait été gardé, et il n'y aurait eu que du mystère pour ceux de la Lothlórien, et une pierre de plus à porter dans son propre cœur…

Mais maintenant, Atanael venait de lui rapporter que les deux autres envoyés de Lothlórien, incluant le dernier descendant d'Isildur, venaient de s'exposer à la mort eux aussi. Ils avaient pénétré dans le lieu maudit et avaient vu ce qu'il ne fallait pas voir. Le jeune Estel semblait avoir comprit qu'il y avait un lien entre la mort d'Elloran et le vieux tableau, bien que pour le moment, il ne pensait encore qu'à de vieilles superstitions. Mais bientôt, quand les cauchemars arriveraient, il comprendrait que parfois, les vieilles superstitions ont autant de force qu'un coup de poing.

'_Que faire ?'_, se dit-il en levant les yeux vers les deux êtres en bas des marches du trône, qui ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient déjà morts. Que leur cœur battait encore, qu'ils pouvaient toujours bouger et respirer, mais qu'ils étaient condamnés à courte échéance.

'_Une lune'_, reprit-il. _'Dans une lune, les deux derniers envoyés de la Lothlórien seront morts'_

'_Et alors, que comptes-tu faire ?'_ dit alors une voix au fond de lui avec un relent presque métallique. _'Cacher ce qu'il s'est passé ? Faire porter le message à la Lothlórien qu'ils ont été tués par des araignées ou des loups ? Les renvoyer plus tôt que prévu, pour qu'ils meurent en route ? Afin que tu puisses toujours te dire que ça a pu REELLEMENT être l'œuvre d'un orc, d'un loup ou d'une araignée géante, et avoir ta conscience un peu apaisée ?'_

Il croisa le regard de ses sujets, sombres, presque tristes.

'_Ils en ont assez de toutes ces morts'_, reprit la voix_. 'Si tu maquilles la mort des trois ambassadeurs en accident, tôt ou tard l'un des tiens parlera'._

Thandruil ne remarquait pas qu'il avait involontairement serré les poings. Il ne semblait même pas sentir la douleur que ses ongles provoquaient dans ses paumes.

'_Rien ne pourra sauver ces deux là'_, reprit la voix du même ton presque cassant. _'Mais tu peux empêcher d'autres morts si tu donnes les bons ordres maintenant !'_

**·..·**

Et pendant que Thandruil était plongé dans ses pensées, Haldir et Estel jetaient de petits coups d'oeils autour d'eux. L'atmosphère était chargée, comme si tous ne partageaient qu'une seule pensée, comme si tous _savaient_ ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre sombre. Cela renforça Estel dans son idée de secret, ou de complot, qui se tramait à Mirkwood. Ses pensées se mirent à accélérer. Il savait qu'il pouvait se tromper, mais il devait essayer d'analyser la situation avec ce qu'il savait.

Un des fils du roi avait disparut, probablement mort, dans une bataille qui avait eu lieu il y a mille ans. Sa chambre était demeurée intacte. Pourquoi ? Le père espérait-il le retour de son enfant ? Même après mille ans ? Malgré tout, cette chambre avait été laissée à l'abandon. A nouveau pourquoi ? Si le père souhaitait tant le retour de son enfant, allait-il le laisser réintégrer une chambre dans un état pareil ?

Cela devait être parce que personne ne _voulait_ entrer dans cette pièce. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était tellement chargée en émotions négatives qu'elle les affligeaient ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que des elfes de Mirkwood tombaient au combat, alors pourquoi _cet_ elfe ? Pourquoi _cette_ chambre ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans cette chambre qui effrayait les elfes. Quelque chose qui pouvait peut-être faire du mal… beaucoup de mal… peut-être même, tuer. Le regard qu'Atanael avait eu quand il lui avait dit qu'Haldir et lui avaient vu le tableau, avait été très similaire à celui des elfes de Mirkwood quand on avait retrouvé le corps d'Elloran dans sa chambre, prostré dans une attitude de terreur.

Si c'est quelque chose dans la chambre qui provoque tant de mal, alors ça ne pourrait être que ce tableau poussiéreux… Elloran lui-même avait été persuadé que ce tableau était la source de ses problèmes. Il l'avait montré à Estel, qui avait effectivement ressentit un malaise, mais qui avait à mis l'époque cela sur le compte du stress du à l'appréhension d'une blague qu'il _pensait_ qu'Elloran et Haldir voulaient lui faire.

Et par la suite, Estel l'avait montré à Haldir, l'exposant à toute malédiction que ce tableau pouvait porter. L'avait-il fait par jeu ? Par malveillance ? Avait-il eu l'impression d'avoir été touché par quelque doigt sombre, visqueux et recouvert de toiles d'araignée ? Avait-il vraiment amené Haldir devant ce tableau pour les raisons qu'il avait avancé – pour lui montrer ce qui tourmentait Elloran avant sa mort – ou pour ne _pas être seul_ face à quoi que ce soit qui lui arrive ensuite ?Il pouvait se trouver toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il voulait pour justifier son geste, il n'en avait pas moins l'impression d'avoir été _poussé_ dans cette direction. Comme si la chose qui se cachait dans le tableau - et qui se semblait se nourrir de leurs peurs - était affamée, et n'aurait pas l'estomac calé avec lui seul.

Il frissonna et haussa légèrement les épaules. Une créature affamée dans un tableau ? Voilà qu'il commençait à partir dans la douce pente qu'Elloran avait peut-être prise. Comment Elrond appelait-il de tels cheminements de pensées ? Du Délire ? De la Paranoïa ? Pourquoi pas alors imaginer que tous les elfes de Mirkwood étaient dans le coup ? Evidemment, les coups d'œil qu'il avait lancé, et les regards qu'il avait vus sur les visages des Mirkwoodiens l'encourageaient à penser dans ce sens. Ils _savaient_ quelque chose. Et il n'avait pas des millénaires devant lui comme les autres personnes autour de lui. Il n'avait pas leur patience. Il _voulait_ savoir.

« Quel est le problème avec le tableau ? ». Sa voix encore un peu jeune, brisa le silence dans la salle du trône avec le même effet qu'un vase en cristal se fracasse au sol. Les Mirkwoodiens portèrent leur regard vers cet humain qui avait osé prendre la parole sans que le Roi ne l'y eut permis.

Thandruil plissa les yeux, les traits tirés, pour se concentrer sur l'humain. Il eut un faible sourire las. « Tu as réellement regardé le tableau, jeune Estel ? »

Estel fronça les sourcils, pas tant pour le souvenir du tableau, mais pour l'adjectif « jeune » associé à son nom. Il n'était pas elfe, et le savait, mais avait l'air déjà plus vieux que la plupart des elfes assemblés dans cette salle. Etre appelé « jeune » pouvait le faire grimper aux rideaux, particulièrement des jours comme aujourd'hui, avec le stress accumulé. Aussi répondit-il d'un air calme et dégagé. « Effectivement ». Il y avait comme une lueur de défi dans ses yeux qui n'échappa pas au Roi. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement dans son trône. « Vous êtes donc entré dans une pièce inconnue, sans guide du palais, ni autorisation, c'est bien ce que vous me dites ? »

Ces paroles avaient quitté la bouche du roi, en réponse au défi de l'humain. Il avait peur, oui très peur, et plus seulement pour la sécurité de ses gens, qui avaient appris depuis longtemps à ne plus entrer dans ce lieu maudit. Non, il avait peur pour la stabilité de son royaume. Il avait peur des conflits qui allaient survenir entre Mirkwood et la Lothlórien. Peur que des enquêteurs n'arrivent et ne demandent à voir la chambre, le tableau… Peur d'autres morts à venir… Peur qu'en final on ne lui reproche d'avoir laissé cette abomination en son palais, tout en connaissant les risques.

Pour la première fois, il n'avait plus peur du passé, ni des cauchemars qui hantaient chacune de ses nuits. Non, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait peur de l'avenir. Et les ténèbres de l'avenir, pour une fois, ne semblaient pas venir des armées sombres du mordor…

Les ténèbres viendraient des siens… Et de sa négligence d'autrefois…

'_Je n'aurais pas pu…'_, se dit-il. _'C'est tout ce qui me reste de lui…'_

**·..·**

Estel sentit le sang affluer à ses joues. Oui, il était entré dans une pièce inconnue, furetant chez son hôte. Mais il l'avait fait parce que Elloran l'avait guidé là. Un elfe servant de guide dans un palais elfe. Comment pouvait-il alors savoir que cette pièce était interdite ?

« D'ailleurs », ajouta l'humain après avoir expliqué ces faits au roi, « Pourquoi ne pas avoir condamné la porte, ou mis un avertissement 'danger' dessus ? »

Thranduil serra les dents. Plusieurs autres elfes avaient suggéré cette phrase par le passé. Avec d'autres comme vider la pièce, la nettoyer, brûler certain élément… Mais ça aurait été comme la vider de son âme, et Thranduil voulait pouvoir se dire qu'il y avait toujours son fils, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans cette chambre. La vider complètement, en faire autre chose, ça aurait été comme tuer son fils une deuxième fois. Il s'accrochait à cette pièce délabrée, et parfois dans ses cauchemars, il s'y rendait, comme attiré par un appel…

« Parce que la curiosité fait partie intégrante des elfes », répondit le roi à l'humain. « Et même des humains », ajouta-t-il en appuyant son regard. « Mettre un panneau 'danger' sur la porte, c'est s'assurer qu'une dizaine de personne seront dans la pièce dans l'heure qui suit. Et puis, fureter chez un hôte qui vous accueille les bras ouverts au sein d'une contrée hostile, n'est pas ce qui sied entre gens de bonne compagnie… »

Haldir prit alors la parole pour venir en aide à Estel. « Les elfes sont peut-être curieux, mais ils sont aussi avisés. Mettez une panneau 'danger de mort' et pas un seul d'entre eux n'ira y mettre les pieds ». Il n'approuvait pas au départ l'idée du jeune Estel, que le tableau ait pu être à la source de la mort d'Elloran, mais il n'aimait pas cette joute de rejet de responsabilité qu'il voyait entre le roi et l'humain. Cela allait trop dans le sens d'Estel, qu'il y avait un mystère dans cette pièce. Il commençait à se demander avec une certaine appréhension jusqu'où le roi irait pour protéger ce mystère.

« Mais pourquoi cette fixation sur le fait que le problème vient du tableau ! », explosa alors Thranduil, l'air outré. Il était peut-être encore temps de rediriger les peurs et les soupçons ailleurs. Peut-être encore temps de protéger le secret du palais. Peut-être encore temps de permettre à quoi que ce soit dans la chambre de son fils de continuer à vivre encore un peu… Toujours encore un peu…

Estel sembla prit de court. Pour lui, tout cela était logique. « Mais… », il balbutia presque. « Mais Elloran m'a fait comprendre que la source de ses maux venait du moment où il avait vu le tableau poussiéreux dans la chambre sombre. »

'_Et par ailleurs, Estel, sais-tu ce que ça va te faire, à toi ?'_

« Elloran est mort dans sa CHAMBRE », le roi appuya bien le lieu de la mort de l'envoyer de la Lothlórien. « Pourquoi laisser des impressions et des superstitions occulter ce fait ? ». Sans même regarder vers eux, Thranduil sentait bien que les regards de tous ses sujets étaient concentré sur lui, porteurs d'une certaine tristesse, d'une certaine fatalité. Leur roi venait de faire un choix, et ils devaient le respecter, protéger le secret de la chambre sombre, même s'ils en avaient assez. Le roi s'était toujours montré très avisé, et avait du longuement peser le pour et le contre. S'il choisissait de maintenir le secret de cette malédiction, c'est que c'était pour le bien de tous. Pas que pour son propre contentement… N'est-ce pas ?

« Elloran est mort d'un arrêt cardiaque ! », un nouvelle voix se fit entendre dans le palais, et tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui venait de franchir la lourde porte d'entrée. Un vieil homme, vêtu du gris, avec un chapeau gris bleuté et appuyé sur un bâton, mais l'air de contenir une grande force et une grande sagesse, en dépit de son apparence.

« Gandalf ! ». Pour la seconde fois en cette funeste journée, Estel sentait de la joie jaillir dans son cœur. De la joie, ou plutôt de l'espoir. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans le domaine de Rivendell, il avait toujours entendu que les conseils du vieux magicien gris étaient très souvent avisés. N'avait-il pas participé et guidé nombreux combattants dans la guerre contre le dragon Smaug, qui avait vu les armées libres des terres du milieu triompher contre cette menace ? Ici encore, il trouverait une solution, s'il n'en avait pas déjà une, à en croire son regard posé, inquisiteur, et ses dernières paroles concernant Elloran.

Peut-être était-il encore temps pour trouver une solution avant que Haldir et lui-même ne périsse sous la même malédiction que le second elfe de Lothlórien. Il regarda avec un certain espoir dans les yeux, Gandalf avancer jusqu'au bas des marches. Les murmures des elfes étaient semblables à au bruissement des feuilles d'arbres, et un coup d'œil au roi apprit à Estel que ce dernier était presque blanc comme neige.

'_Il sait. Il connaît les symptômes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.'_

Dans les dernières heures qui s'étaient écoulées, il s'était parfois dit qu'il devenait aussi paranoïaque que son mentor Glorfindel, mais ces toutes dernières observations lui apprenaient qu'il avait peut-être eu raison de croire que tous ici savaient quelque chose à ce sujet. Il était soulagé de la présence d'un autre non mirkwoodien, qui avait l'air de suggérer quelque chose qui allât dans ce sens. Il se sentait également nauséeux face aux regards des elfes d'ici. Des regards remplis d'une certaine horreur, d'une certaine pitié… Comme si c'était une des dernières fois que ces yeux se posaient sur les envoyés de la Lothlórien… Plus tard, Estel le réaliserait très rapidement: ses actions futures feraient de lui un collectionneur de ces 'derniers regards'.

« Il n'y avait aucune marque sur lui », reprit Gandalf-le-gris alors qu'il s'arrêtait au bas des marches, soutenant le regard du roi, « hormis celles qu'il s'est infligé lui-même, comme s'il avait essayé de se griffer le visage et de s'arracher les cheveux. De par l'expression de son visage, je dirais que c'est une peur intense qui a provoqué l'arrêt de son cœur ».

Nouveaux murmures de la part des elfes, nouveau malaise en train de planer dans l'air… Mais pas vraiment de surprise de la part des Mirkwoodiens. Cette fois, Haldir fut autant sur ses gardes qu'Estel sinon plus, bougeant imperceptiblement sa main gauche vers une dague de cérémonie qui était toujours attachée à sa ceinture, officiellement par décoration… Mais qui – au vu du poison sur sa lame - pourrait toujours se révéler utile au cas où... La présence de Gandalf-le-gris le rassurait un peu, mais il se demanda, si un conflit armé devait éclater, combien de temps ils tiendraient. Bien sur, il essayait de se dire que le roi ne ferait pas un geste si typiquement humain par son côté irréfléchi… Mais il avait entendu tant d'histoire et de ragots sur les sautes d'humeurs de Thranduil, avec ou sans influence de vin, qu'il ne pouvait empêcher des scénarios catastrophes de se former dans sa tête. La pensée de jusqu'où les elfes de Mirkwood seraient prêt à aller pour protéger le secret de la chambre sombre revint à nouveau à son esprit, bien que rien ne put le laisser deviner derrière ses traits impassibles et un peu hautains pour l'œil non averti.

Gandalf devina le malaise de l'humain et de l'elfe près de lui, ainsi que celui du Roi en haut des marches, il continua : « De part certains détails de sa chambre, il a eu le temps de voir ce qui l'a effrayé, et a tenté de fuir. Il devait être sur le balcon quand cette chose est apparue, et a reculé jusqu'au bout de sa chambre, avant d'y mourir d'une paralysie du cœur. »

'_Paralysie du cœur?'_, se demanda Estel. Etrange façon de s'exprimer…

« Ses traits n'étaient pas tendu que par la peur », acheva le vieux magicien gris. « On aurait dit que quelque chose avait aspiré toute force en lui, l'avait drainé ».

Le silence dans la grande salle nacrée était oppressant. Estel eut l'envie irrésistible de le briser, peut-être pour achever les quelques défenses que le roi aurait encore : « Elloran m'a dit qu'il avait peur, il était à la limite de l'hystérie. Il m'a montré le tableau étrange en me disant que c'était la source de ses maux, mais que personne ne le croirait ! »

Sourire mal à l'aise du roi.

« Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas cru…», avoua Estel, sa voix se radoucissant un instant, avant de gagner en amertume, « mais lui, le croyait… Et Atanael aussi ! », ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt l'elfe qui se tenait à une dizaine de pas sur leur droite. Atanael sursauta, comme si des éclairs étaient sortis du doigt de l'humain et avaient volé dans sa direction.

« Vous semblez dire, majesté », commença Haldir, profitant de la confusion qui régnait pour un court instant, « que ce tableau n'y est pour rien. Que ce ne sont que superstitions. Pourtant moi aussi j'ai ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en cet endroit ! ». Estel n'osa pas regarder dans sa direction, se sentant soudainement nauséeux.

Thranduil se mordit les lèvres, sans s'en apercevoir, son teint déjà pâle avait encore pâli, comme s'il se rappelait d'autres souvenirs, plus anciens.

'_Vous avez une chance d'échapper à la sentence. Entrez dans cette pièce, regardez le tableau qui s'y trouve. Si vous résolvez son énigme en un mois, vous serez libres.'_

Aucun des prisonniers envoyés en cet endroit n'avait survécu plus d'une lune. Finalement, leur mort avait du leur sembler plus horrible que la simple exécution à laquelle ils étaient destinés…

'_Trop de malheur, trop de souffrance, trop de haine accumulées au même endroit. Cet endroit est vivant, et chargé… Peut-être devrais-je suivre l'idée de mes conseillers. Peut-être devrais-je le détruire… Si je le peux encore… Si je le veux vraiment…'_

« -- que j'y aille moi-même », entendit-il dire alors Gandalf. « Je pourrai vérifier en tout calme et sérénité ce que les trois témoins ont rapporté. Et moi on ne me traitera pas de fou ».

Il avait déjà amorcé le mouvement de demi-tour, quand la voix du roi claqua tel un coup de tonnerre dans la salle nacrée du trône.

« NON ! JE NE TE LE CONSEILLE PAS !»

Tous se retournèrent vers Thranduil, certains le regardant avec étonnement, d'autre avec soulagement, et un vieux magicien avec un certaine dose d'amusement. Le roi était debout, devant le trône, la main tendue devant lui, comme une supplique pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe.

« Thranduil… ? ». Gandalf l'encouragea, essayant d'éviter qu'il se retranchât à nouveau derrière un mur de paroles toutes faites, destinées à divertir l'attention. « Pourquoi l'idée que j'aille personnellement vérifier que ce sont bien de stupides superstitions, te dérange-t-elle à ce point ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, où Gandalf crut que le roi recherchait un nouvel échappatoire. Mais quand le roi prit la parole, sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

« Ce tableau est maudit », ce murmure semblât se répercuter sur tous les murs de la salle du trône. Un murmure faible, désolé, et presque sinistre qui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de beaucoup. « Il tue tout ceux qui le regardent »

D'une certaine manière, Thranduil se sentait soulagé. Pour la première fois depuis près de mille ans… Peut-être était-il temps de lever le secret, de dire adieu aux fantômes du passé…

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

_(A suivre... Si l'histoire vous intéresse toujours ;-) )_

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

_Et voilà ;)_

_Autant pour ceux qui pensaient à tord que cette histoire était morte ;P_

_Et merci tout plein à ceux/celles qui ont manifesté leur intérêt pour cette fanfic en laissant des reviews ;D_

_Merci à Alana Chantelune, Chiffonette, CordonsBleu, Elysabeth, Estel la rodeuse, Fanderpg, Karmilla, Luthien Losseihelim, Morgana Black, Sielge, Xwoman2, et Vyrses_

_**Morgana Black, Vyrses**: un seul mot en réponse à ce souhait... Patieeeeeeeence ;)_

_**Sielge** : le 'x' à nouveauX, c'était pour demander plusieurs chapitres d'un coup, c'est ça ? ;p_

_**Karmilla**: contente que ton petit Haldirounet, il ait eu plus d'importance dans ce chapitre:D_

_(même si en final, Gandalf lui a volé la vedette ;) )_

_**Cordonsbleu**: le tableau a reçu un peu d'explication, et une tonne de nouveaux mystère ;) Il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour en apprendre encore plus ;D_

_**Chiffonnette**: Bien observé, le lien ;) bisous_

_**Estel la rodeuse**: Mais non j'ai pas acheté d'actions chez les usines pharmaceutiques pour Prozac et Temestat ;P_

_(bien que certains persos de mes fanfics risqueraient de vite devenir accros ;p )_

_**Xwoman2**: les tableaux dotn les yeux donnent l'impression de suivre... ouais, j'ai connu aussi :D C'est vrai que c'est flippant quand t'es gamin, et que tu comprends pas le procédé ;P (et quand t'es adulte et que t'es toujours pas sur d'avoir compris ;pppppp )_

_**Alana Chantelune**: moi? je te rends folle? ;p je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas être bien net dans sa tête à la base pour venir lire mes fics... et pour s'y accroche ;D_

_**Elysabeth**:_

_Pas de danger, je ne vais pas abandonner les fics LOTR, je n'ai pas non plus été victime de la chute d'intéret LOTR que d'autres ont rencontré. Travaillant depuis bientôt quatre ans sur le projet "silence of the rings" (la parodie), ça serait dommage de perdre de l'intéret maintenant ;)_

_Merci tout plein énormément beaucoup pour cette gentille review qui m'a laissé les larmes aux yeux ;,-)..._

_Je te rassure, les lecteurs ne sont pas des "internautes comme tant d'autres". Si je ne vous donnais pas tant d'importance, je n'écrirais plus. Si je n'avais pas l'impression que ce que j'écris va vous toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'aurais déjà arrêté depuis longtemps l'écriture (et j'aurais occupé mes temps libre à faire péter des fourmis avec une loupe, peut-être... ;p )_

_(c'est pour rire... ;P )_

_Du coup, c'est clair que j'aime beaucoup recevoir des reviews... non pas comme certains autres, pour faire des concours de qui reçoit le plus, mais pour avoir un "feedback" sur ce que j'écris... Savoir si c'est toujours intéressant, si ça vous amène à un nouveau point de vue, si ça vous a ému, effrayé, si vous avez ressentit ce que les personnages ressentent, si ça vous a fait vibrer, même pour un court instant._

_En fait, la crainte de la page blanche chez un écrivain (de fics ou de vrais bouquins), c'est la crainte d'écrire quelque chose qui ne touchera personne en face... ;'(..._

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

_Et voilà ;-)_

_C'est tout pour le moment, j'essayerai d'écrire la suite prochainement... croisez les doigts, il y aura peut-être un nouveau chapitre avant la fin 2005... si on m'en laisse le temps ;;;;;_

_regard limite haineux à certaines personnes qui tournent avec moi_

_;P_

_Bisous à tous et toutes ;_

_:Roselyne:_


	8. Au delà du Tableau

_**Disclaimer: **  
Les persos de Tolkien sont à Tolkien (ou "rendez à Caesar ce qui appartient à Caesar"... uhm... --; )  
Le personnage de Elloran est un perso que j'ai créé pour les raisons de cette fic. -- il est à moi... Mais libre à vous si vous souhaitez l'utiliser :)_

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**OF DUST AND LEAVES  
(De Poussière et de Feuilles)  
Chapitre 8 – Au delà du tableau  
**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

« Mène moi à ce tableau »

Dans la salle du trône, Gandalf s'était tourné vers Estel et lui avait fait cette demande. Ce n'était pas qu'il faisait fit des _conseils_ du roi, mais il n'était pas du genre à laisser planer librement une malédiction, surtout si celle-ci semblait avoir touché Estel. Il était impératif que cet humain suivît. Le vieux magicien avait la sensation que de sombres choses étaient en préparation, et que d'ici peu, quelques années, on aurait besoin que Estel révèle à tous sa véritable ascendance, afin de guider les peuples libres des terres du milieu vers leur destin ultime.

Salut ou destruction.

Estel avait parut mal à l'aise, et avait jeté un coup d'œil vers Thandruil, comme demandant l'autorisation de faire ce que le vieux magicien lui demandait. Mais le roi avait détourné le regard et paraissait fixer le vide devant lui, les traits tirés, comme s'il portait tout le malheur du monde, et tout le poids de cette malédiction. 'C'est peut-être déjà le cas', se dit l'humain, en songeant aux millénaires qui s'étaient écoulés depuis que ce tableau avait du apparaître dans la chambre du prince défunt. Combien de personnes étaient déjà mortes de cette malédiction ?

Il ramena son regard sur Gandalf et sentit un malaise naître en lui. Une lune, c'était l'appellation elfique pour signifier vingt quatre jours. A peu près ce que Elloran a eut après avoir vu le tableau avant de mourir si étrangement. Estel avait vu le tableau hier, ce qui lui laissait désormais vingt trois jours pour lever la malédiction – si un tel levier existait bien sur – avant de faire face à ce qui a tué Elloran. Il culpabilisait à l'idée d'impliquer une nouvelle personne dans toute cette histoire, sous prétexte que lui-même allait probablement mourir, mais il réalisa qu'inconsciemment, il avait déjà du le savoir quand il avait mené Haldir dans la pièce sombre. Nul besoin d'imaginer qu'un esprit terrifiant et affamé l'avait poussé à faire cet acte ; il avait peut-être déjà vu la possibilité que cette histoire de tableau ne soit pas qu'une invention d'Elloran, mais une réelle menace, et avait voulu mettre le maximum de chance de son côté. Car on trouve plus d'idées pour lever une malédiction dans deux têtes que dans une...

C'était un véritable dilemme, mais il réalisa rapidement que la troisième personne qui voulait se joindre à la « fête », était un magicien qui jonglait probablement quotidiennement avec les sortilèges et les malédictions. Il sut alors de quel côté la balance risquait de pencher.

« Allons donc, jeune Estel », reprit Gandalf d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante et amicale. « Dépêche toi. Il ne te reste plus que vingt trois jours. »

Estel leva les yeux vers le magicien. Ainsi, Gandalf était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. C'était déjà un signe encourageant, en quelques sortes, si l'on oubliait un instant le « QUE » dans sa dernière phrase...

Gandalf referma une main autour du bras de l'humain. Sa poigne était chaleureuse, mais ferme. « Fais moi vite voir ce tableau. Si tu traînes trop, il sera trop tard. Imagine le savon qu'Elrond me passera s'il t'arrive malheur ? ». Il termina sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Estel le trouva un peu forcé, mais comprit la manœuvre du vieux magicien : alléger un peu l'atmosphère afin d'éviter que trop de tension ne fassent prendre à Thandruil une mauvaise décision.

Comme d'ordonner à ses gardes qu'on interdise désormais l'accès de la chambre sombre à quiconque.

Mais à ce moment, Thandruil semblait plus abattu, que prêt à donner des ordres. Estel ouvrit la marche à Gandalf, suivit par un Haldir silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées.

**·..·**

Gandalf était désormais face au tableau dont il avait tant entendu parler dans la salle du trône.

Il glissa un coup d'œil vers le jeune humain, adossé à l'un des murs de la chambre. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard interrogatif ; Gandalf se détourna à nouveau vers le tableau. Un jour, Estel prendrait le nom d'Aragorn, mais à l'heure actuelle, l'humain ignorait tout de qui était son père Arathorn, et de la lourde lignée de rois dont il était issu. Le seigneur elfique Elrond, lui avait donné le nom de « Estel » en l'adoptant à la mort de Gilraen ; ce mot signifiait « espoir ».

Mais quel espoir l'humain pouvait-il apporté, si une malédiction pesait réellement sur lui ? S'il se référait correctement à ce qu'avait dit Thandruil, chaque personne qui voyait le tableau, disposait d'une lune. Pour faire quoi ? Attendre la mort patiemment ? N'y avait-il pas justement dans ce délais de quoi faire tomber cette malédiction ?   
_(si malédiction il y avait !)_

Une lune, vingt quatre jours. C'était ce dont il disposait désormais lui aussi, vu qu'il venait de poser les yeux sur le tableau. Haldir disposait du même temps. Estel disposait d'une journée de moins.

Avec une sorte de fascination morbide, il détailla le bois usé et noircis du tableau, comme si le feu était passé par là, et les ravages de l'eau avaient fait lentement moisir le bois du cadre. Quel qu'ait pur être le motif du tableau, il était maintenant entièrement recouvert de boue séchée et de feuilles, le tout recouvert d'une bonne couche de poussière amassée là au fil des siècles. L'ensemble n'était pas horrible, mais suivant l'endroit où l'on regardait, on pouvait avoir l'impression que les feuilles bougeaient, ou dessinaient un relief volontairement. Cela pouvait être presque fascinant, si l'on oubliait la menace cachée derrière ce motif. Plus il parcourait du regard le tableau, plus les feuilles lui paraissaient lugubres, le motif changeant malsain. Il se demanda cependant si ce n'était pas à cause de la « légende » entourant ce tableau qu'il ressentait ces choses. Etait-il influencé par ce qu'il avait entendu ? Involontairement, il se retrouva presque dans l'état d'esprit qu'Estel avait eu la veille, face au tableau.

Et tout comme Estel, il eut l'envie irrésistible de toucher le tableau, peut-être pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Il entendit la respiration brusque d'Estel alors que son bras se tendait, et sut que le jeune avait du faire semblable action la veille.

Le jeune humain voulait hurler en réalité. Une étrange peur venait de le saisir à la gorge en voyant le vieux magicien gris sur le point de toucher le tableau.

'_Mais tu l'as fait toi-même'_, dit une petite voix au fond de son esprit.  
_'Il ne doit pas le toucher. Il faut prendre ce tableau et le détruire !'  
'Tu perdrais ta seule chance de trouver la solution de l'énigme'_

'_Cette chose est mauvaise !'. _Estel sentait son cœur accélérer. Bizarre qu'il panique maintenant alors qu'il estimait être demeuré calme et maître de lui jusqu'à présent. _'Je ne veux pas que d'autres soient mis en danger ! Peut-être que si on ne s'expose pas trop à ce tableau, on risque moins de tomber sous la malédiction. Peut-être qu'Elloran est venu ici tous les jours'_

'_Et il aurait été contaminé par quelque chose _dans_ le tableau ? Mais les elfes ne tombent pas malades !'_

'_Peut-être un poison latent, alors...'_

'_Par ailleurs, Estel, tu as une idée de ce que ça va te faire à toi ?'_

Prit qu'il était par son dialogue interne, Estel fut détourné un instant, et ne put avertir Gandalf de ses craintes. Ce dernier se concentra, prêt à tout ce qu'il pourrait recevoir comme sensations ou images venant de ce tableau. A quelques centimètres sa main s'arrêta, comme si son instinct se révoltait à l'idée de toucher cet objet dangereux. Comme si une clochette d'alarme venait de sonner énergiquement dans son esprit. Mais c'était ridicule. Qu'avait dit Thandruil ? Que le tableau tuait tout ceux qui le regardaient. Il avait déjà accompli ce stade depuis un moment. Cela ne changerait plus rien qu'il le touche... Et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le tableau.

Il eut une sensation d'étourdissement alors que la chambre disparaissait à ses yeux. Des éclats de lumière flashèrent devant ses yeux. A chaque fois que la lumière s'estompait, il lui semblait voir un lieu différent, mais ensuite, un autre éclair arrivait. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait. Le flanc d'une montagne sous la pluie, des rochers dressés vers le ciel, de grandes plaques d'ardoise luisant sous l'averse ; de long couloir caverneux ; des flambeaux tenus par des mains à la peau noire et presque écailleuse ; d'autres images qu'il ne put retenir, mais partout, ces cris inhumains. Le sentiment de malaise, qui naquit en lui le poussa à retirer sa main. Aussitôt, les images disparurent de son esprit, le laissant avec une impression de vide. Il jeta un regard vers Haldir qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, entouré des longs voiles sales qui se soulevaient paresseusement dans le vent, rare invité dans cette pièce habituellement fermée. L'elfe lui retourna juste un regard curieux. Apparemment, il s'était écoulé peu de temps dans la réalité alors qu'il était plongé dans ces visions. Il se concentra et tendit la main à nouveau. Les feuilles séchées n'étaient pas arrivées là par hasard. Si elles n'avaient été que le produit du temps, alors le mur sur lequel était accroché ce tableau aurait du être dans le même était que le tableau. Mais mis à part des traces d'humidité et de poussière, il semblait épargné par ce qui avait touché la toile.

Et puis, cette disposition étrange des feuilles. Quelle force avait pu pousser ces végétaux à prendre cette disposition peu engageante ? Au moment où il repose sa main sur les feuilles poussiéreuses, il n'avait qu'une question en tête. Qui, ou quoi, avant provoqué ce qu'il avait face à lui maintenant ?

En un éclair de lumière, il revit les couloirs sombres, les passages en plein air, sous la pluie, le tout avec une couleur gris sale, semblable à la couleur du tableau _(ou à l'absence de couleur, plutôt)_. De nouveau les cavernes humides et sombres, éclairées de quelques flambeaux épars. L'impression d'être poussé, de heurter des murs et des corps sur son trajet. Toujours ces hurlements inhumains, ressemblant à d'horribles ricanements mêlés parfois à des plaintes de douleur. De temps à autre, il sentait une présence. Il ne pouvait la définir avec précision, mais savait que s'il devait retenir une seule sensation, ça aurait été l'hostilité. L'endroit que ses visions éclairs lui montraient était épouvantable, mais cette chose hostile l'effrayait encore plus. Car il avait la sensation qu'elle le cherchait, _lui_. Et quand il réalisa cela, il sentit la peur l'envahir et son cœur accélérer.

Puis il eut l'impression que la chose hostile venait de le trouver, et vint la sensation d'être jeté en avant, et de tomber dans des ténèbres froides et humides.

Pendant un instant, il ne vit plus rien, mais il entendit. Des clapotis d'eau, des éclats de voix, bien qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui était dit. Il sentait aussi une odeur de d'eau croupie et de pourriture. La température autour de lui était assez basse.

Et ensuite, des clapotis d'eau se rapprochant de lui, l'impression d'hostilité qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt, lui sembla bien faible, par rapport à la haine qu'il ressentait venir vers lui. Quelque chose se déplaçait dans l'eau croupie, se déplaçait vers lui, et le haïssait.

Il eut l'impression qu'un long bras maigre et griffu se tendait vers lui pour le saisir, et il se jeta en arrière.

**·..·**

Haldir et Estel virent Gandalf être projeté en arrière et heurter le sol. Ils furent auprès de lui en un instant, Haldir, dague dégainée contre quoique ce soit qui pourrait sortir du tableau. Gandalf toussa après quelques secondes pour récupérer son souffle, puis se redressa sur un coude. Estel remarqua l'air étourdit et méfiant qui se peignait sur ses traits alors qu'il regardait le tableau. Avec son aide, et en s'appuyant sur son bâton, le vieux magicien se redressa, balayant de la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur sa longue toge et se penchant pour ramasser son chapeau, sans quitter le tableau des yeux.

« Il y a effectivement quelque chose dans ce tableau », fut les premières paroles qu'il prononça, haïssant la façon dont sa voix paraissait désormais rocailleuse. « Ce ne sont pas de vulgaire légendes. Elloran a bien été tué par ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de ce tableau. »

« Une chose sans nom, affamée de peur, et vibrante de haine pour quiconque l'approche... »

La voix les fit sursauter tous les trois. Ils se retournèrent et virent Thandruil qui se tenait derrière eux. Estel et Haldir frissonnèrent en se rendant compte qu'aucun ne l'avait entendu arriver. Mais leur frisson ne fut rien comparé à l'horreur qu'ils ressentirent en réalisant que le roi ne les regardait pas eux, mais derrière eux.

Thandruil fixait le tableau d'un regard las...

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

_(Vous connaissez la musique maintenant hein ? ;)  
La suite, si l'histoire vous intéresse toujours et que vous ne vous êtes pas flingué entre temps :p )_

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

·..·

_·..·_

_Normalement, j'aurais du compléter encore de quelques paragraphes, mais c'était courir le risque que ce chapitre ne soit pas posté avant 2 semaines... Après une courte pause, je repars en tournage, à Bruxelles cette fois. ;-)_

_Mais en attendant, je vous donne de quoi vous mettre sous la dent ;) Qu'entends-je ? J'ai encore fini sur une note de suspens insoutenable et insupportable ? Vous voulez me découper allègrement avec une tronçonneuse ? ;) Faites attention, en morceaux, j'écris moins vite qu'en entier ;)_

_Merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé une tite review pour me dire qu'ils/elles aimaient ce que j'écris _

_(Giver, chiffonnette, Karmilla, Darky Angel, Morgana, vyrses, et Babou)_

_Je répondrai à vos questions lors du prochain chapitre, promis ;)_

_Mais là, faut que je poste VITE :D_

_(et ensuite, continuer à ranger ma chambre ;) )_

_Bisous à tous et toutes et à bientôôôôôôt ;_

_:Roselyne:_


End file.
